When No One Else Cared
by The little Cullen
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Edward era despiadado y a nadie le importaba saber el porque. Cuando Isabella entra en su vida, lo cambia, le enseña y lo ama como nadie más hizo. Todos humanos
1. Prefacio

_NADA de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Meyer-Sama y la idea original de TwilightFan2010, yo solo me adjudico esta humilde traducción. _

_I don't Twilight but Edward owns me completely. xD_

* * *

**When No One Else Cared**

**Por: TwilightFan2010**

**Traducido por: The little Cullen**

* * *

**Prefacio**

Edward aparto la vista de la bella que tenía entre sus brazos.

_Dios la amó._ Pensó.

_Edward era el idiota más grande de Nueva York. Apartó a su familia de él, solo tenía on-night-stand*, nunca había amado ha nadie excepto a él mismo. El dinero era su vida.Él piensa que la pobre gente que vive en la calle es tan estúpida como joderse la vida y no hacer nada._

_Los hombres de Nueva York lo odian, y las mujeres solo quieren acostarse con él._

_Nadie le tiene compasión o trata de entender porque él es así. Él no desea compasión, pero muy en el fondo, él la necesita como el aire, solo que él no lo sabe._

Bella se revolvió en su sueño. Ella se volteo y miro a los ojos a Edward. Se encontró perdiéndose en sus bellos orbes verdes.

_Isabella Swan era la persona más humanitaria del mundo. Su padre y su madre se diorciaron cuando ella tenía pocos meses de nacida. Su madre la llevo a Arizona, pero cada verano visitaba a Charlie._

_Su infancia no fue la mejor. Ella no fue la niña más rica de su vecindario, ni la más linda ni la más lista. Realmente no encajaba en ningún lado. Por supuesto, Bella tenía amigos. Eran los "marginados" como ellos se llamaban. Eran marginados de una mala manera, ellos preferían tener una pijamada con comida chatarra que ir a fiestas y emborracharse._

_Bella siempre piensa en los demás primero. Si no tenían dinero, ella cuidaba a los niños gratis. Ella siempre hacia obras de caridad, o hacía venta de pasteles con su mamá. Ella nunca dejo que las burlas la detuvieran. Tampoco miraba las cosas glamurosas de la vida._

"Deberías volver a dormir Bella". Susurró Edward en sus oídos.

Bella se acurrucó en el pecho de Edward, y él la rodeo con sus brazos.

"Buenas noches Edward". Susurró Bella.

"Buenas noches, amor"

* * *

_*On-night-stand. El termino no la traduje por falta de palabras. Pero es en si una relación de una noche, te acuestas con alguien y no lo vuelves a ver. _

_Por cierto necesito a una valiente que me ayude, a ver si alguien se ofrece de beta._

_Bueno si desean que continue o deje la historia mándeme reviews, como saben todo comentario será agradecido por Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, Seth, Sam, Jacob o al que deseen en horario nocturno._


	2. Primer Día

_NADA de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Meyer-Sama y la idea original de TwilightFan2010, yo solo me adjudico esta humilde traducción. _

_I don't Twilight but Edward owns me completely. xD_

**

* * *

**

**When No One Else Cared**

**Por: TwilightFan2010**

**Traducido por: The Little Cullen**

* * *

**Primer Día**

Estuve de pie, mirando fijamente el interior de mi closet con una profunda concentración. Unos ligeros golpes en la puerta rompieron mi concentración.

"_¡Eh! ¿Qué estás haciendo?" _Pregunto Sam

"_Tratando de encontrar que ponerme ¿me ayudas?"_

Sam rió ligeramente y contesto con un _seguro_. Después de unos momentos Sam saco unos pantalones de vestir negros y una blusa de etiqueta verde.

"_Ponte esto"_ Dijo ella.

Camine de regreso a mi habitación, para quitarme mi ropa de baño y ponerme mi ropa. Sam me dio una chaqueta de vestir negra para encima de la blusa.

"_Gracias Sam, eres un salvavidas"_

"_No hay problema, pero si no te apresuras llegarás tarde"._

Camine hasta mi baño para arreglarme el cabello y ponerme un poco de maquillaje.

Hoy era mi primer día en Cullen, Hale, Black Attorney at Law, y estaba un poco nerviosa. Era la nueva secretaría de Edward Cullen, que era mucho más de lo que esperaba. Hacía solo un mes que me había graduado del colegio, y conseguir un trabajo en la mejor firma legal de Nueva York era una bendición.

Después de aplicarme un poco de rímel y delineador, fui a la cocina donde estaban Samantha, Hannah y el novio de Samantha: Jared, bebiendo café.

Samantha y Hannah habían sido mis mejores amigas desde preescolar. Hacíamos todo juntas. Siempre habíamos sido "las marginadas". Preferíamos quedarnos en casa que ir a las estúpidas fiestas para emborracharnos. Juntas fuimos a NYU y desde que nos mudamos vivimos en nuestro apartamento de 3 habitaciones y dos baños.

Samantha tenía el cabello rubio con mechas castañas. Sus ojos eran tan azules como los cristales. Su cara era pálida y su piel lisa. Samantha y Jared, quien era la mezcla perfecta de cabello castaño y ojos avellana, han estado juntos prácticamente desde el Jardín de niños. Ellos tenían una especie de amor salido de cuentos de hadas que la mayoría de las mujeres solo sueñan.

Hannah tenía el cabello color caramelo el cual parecía tan suave que tenías que tocarlo. Sus ojos eran tan verdes como el pasto. Hannah era diferente de Sam pero aun así era hermosa. Hannah no tiene novio pero todos los que trabajan con ella quieren serlo. Ella no les da el tiempo de serlo, pero no porque sea una perra, sino porque ella se muere por hacerse de renombre en su trabajo de publicidad. El trabajo era la prioridad de Hannah.

"_Hey"_ Dije con una sonrisa.

"_Hey, ¿estás emocionada por lo de hoy?"_ Preguntó Hannah.

"_Si, emocionada, nerviosa, llámalo como tú quieras"._

"_¿Los nervios siguen llevándose lo mejor de ti?" _Pregunto Sam

"_Solo un poco"_ Sonreí nerviosamente.

"_Hey, toma esto"_ Jared me pasó una taza de café.

"_Gracias"_ Dije.

Después de una taza de café y un poco de charla inútil, era momento de irme.

El camino a la firma no fue largo y en cuanto aparque en el estacionamiento, los nervios volvieron. Estuve sentada durante un minuto intentando calmarme cuando escuche un golpe en la ventana.

Quite la llave del encendido y agarre mi bolsa antes de abrir la puerta.

"_Lo siento, ¿te asuste?"_ Preguntó.

"_No, no del todo"_ Sonreí.

"_Soy Jacob Black, tú debes ser Isabella Swan, la nueva secretaria de Edward"_

"_Sip, esa soy yo"_ Dije mientras le daba la mano.

"_No deberías dejar que los nervios te controlen, solo haz tu trabajo y estarás bien"_

"_Gracias"_

Caminamos hasta el elevador y cuando entramos Jacob presionó el 5.

"_Entonces, ¿te importaría decirme que hacen cada uno?" _Pregunte.

"_Oh, claro. Yo me encargo de las custodias infantiles, Jasper trabaja con homicidios y asesinatos, y Edward trabaja con divorcios"._

"_Wow"_

"_Entonces, ¿Hace cuanto te graduaste del colegio?"_

"_Alrededor de un mes"_

¡Ding!

El elevador abrió en el 5to piso.

"_¿Vamos?"_ Pregunto Jacob.

"_Vamos"_

Jacob y yo salimos del elevador.

"_Buenos días, Señor Black" _Dijo la secretaría desde atrás de su escritorio.

Jacob simplemente asintió.

"_Ella es Tanya, la secretaría que se encarga de los clientes en espera"_

"_¿Entonces qué haré?"_

"_Tú eres la secretaria personal de Edward. Harás los encargos, archivarás sus casos, las cosas que Tanya no puede hacer"._

"_Ok. ¿Me darás un tour?"_

"_Seguro, por aquí está la sala de empleados. Al lado están los baños y justo aquí está tu oficina."_

"_¿Tengo una oficina?"_

"_Si, está conectada con la Edward"._

"_Bueno, gracias Sr. Black"_

"_Por favor llámame Jacob, y cuando quieras"_

Jacob sonrío antes de alejarse.

Camine hasta mi escritorio. En este estaba un nuevo ordenador, un lugar para lápices/plumas, una engrapadora, corrector, etc. En medio había 3 de 4 archivos y una nota encima.

_« __Srita. Swan_

_Por favor pase los archivo en la computadora, luego póngalos en el archivador. Su nombre de usuario es iswan y su contraseña es 'contraseña', siéntase libre de cambiarla._

_Edward __»_

Puse la nota de al lado y encendí el ordenador. Después entrar, comencé a escribir los archivos. Eran sus casos de divorcios anteriores, me di cuente que en cada uno de ellos ganó. Después de escribirlos, los comencé a archivar. Mientras archivaba Edward entró.

"_Srita. Swan" _Dijo.

"_¿Si?"_

"_¿Cómo va con los casos?"_

"_Ahora los estoy archivando ¿necesita algo más?"_

"_No, después de que lo haga, puede tomar descanso para comer. Cuando regrese, tengo que hacer unos cuantos recados". _Dijo simplemente.

"_Ok"_

Edward camino a su oficina. Todo el tiempo que me estuvo hablando no alzó la vista.

Después de comer, Edward me tenía corriendo por toda la ciudad haciendo sus recados. Cuando regrese, después de recoger su ropa limpia de la tintorería, alimentar a su perro e ir a Starbucks, me dejó un nuevo caso de divorcio. El archivo era más grande que los otros, y Edward quería que lo escribiera todo. Terminé después de las 9 y fui a la oficina de Edward.

"_Ya terminé Sr. Cullen"_

"_Ok, ya puedes irte"_

Deje su oficina. Después de ordenar y apagar el ordenar salí. Cuando caminaba tropecé con Tanya.

"_Lo siento"_ Dije.

Ella continúo hasta la oficina de Edward, en donde se sentó en su regazo y comenzó a besarlo.

¿Qué?

Estaba esperando el elevador cuando dos manos cubrieron mis ojos.

"¿_Quién es?"_ Susurró en mi oído.

"_Santa Claus"_

"Jo, Jo, Jo" Rió.

Me giré y ahí estaba Jacob sonriéndome.

"_¿Cómo estuvo tu primer día?"_

"_Fue mejor de lo que pensé, tenías razón acerca de los recados"_

"_Realmente ¿qué te hizo hacer?"_

"_Alimentar a su perro, recoger su ropa de la tintorería, y cosas por el estilo"_

"_Divertido"_

"_¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"_

"_Seguro"_

"_¿Cuánto tiempo Tanya y Edward llevan saliendo?"_

"_Saliendo, ellos no están saliendo. Ella es lo que se llama la fácil de la oficina. Se acuesta con todos"_

"_¿Qué hay de ti?"_

"_Lo siento, pero no acostumbramos eso"_

Reí como una tonta

"_¿Qué hay de Jasper?"_

"_Jasper está comprometido con Alice, la hermana de Edward"_

"_Bueno, ahora ella está con Edward"_

"_Yeah, ellos o hacen tres veces a la semana"_

"_¿Qué?"_

"_Yeah, Edward es un hombre de one-night-stand"_

"_Nunca lo habría pensado"_

"_Yeah, cerca de la mitad de la población femenina de Nueva York te lo dirá"_

Seguimos caminando hasta mi auto. Una vez que lo prendí, me giré para decir despedirme de Jacob, pero su expresión me detuvo.

"_¿Estás bien?"_ Pregunté

"_Si, solo estaba pensando"_

"_¿Qué?"_

"_¿Si alguna vez te gustaría salir conmigo?"_

"_Uh, por supuesto, ¿qué tal el viernes?"_

"_Te recojo a las 8"_

"_Adiós Jacob"_

Jacob tomó mi barbilla con su pulgar e índice, y apoyó sus labios en los míos gentilmente.

"_Adiós Bella"_

Jacob sonrío, se dio vuelta y se alejo caminando.

* * *

_Como lo había dicho los one-night-stand son relaciones pasajeras de una sola noche. _

_Por cierto, intentaré actualizar aunque sea una vez por semana sin día en especial, a menos que dejen muchos review y me anime a actualizar más rápido. Lo se chantaje puro xD_

_Hagan feliz a la traductora y dejen un review... serán recompensadas por Edward, Jasper, Carlisle, Emmett, Jacob, Seth, Sam, o al que quieran_.


	3. No soy fan de los One night Stand

_NADA de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Meyer-Sama y la idea original de TwilightFan2010, yo solo me adjudico esta humilde traducción. _

_I don't Twilight but Edward owns me completely. xD_

**

* * *

**

**When No One Else Cared**

**Por: TwilightFan2010**

**Traducido por: The Little Cullen**

* * *

**No Soy una Fan de los One Night Stand**

**BVOP**

Caminando en el apartamento, vi a Hannah relajándose en el sofá.

"_Hey"_ Alzó la vista _"¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo?"_

"_Mejor de lo que pensé. ¿Dónde están Sam y Jared?"_

"_Fueron a la cama"_

Hannah presionó sus sienes con sus dedos.

"_¿Siguen los dolores de cabeza?"_

"_Si, más seguidos y más fuertes"_

"_Deberías ir a chequearte"_

"_Estoy bien"_

"_Hannah"_

"_Está bien, si no se detienen, iré a chequearme"_

"_¿Qué tan fuertes son ahora?"_ Pregunté tratando de tomarle el pelo.

Ella simplemente me saco la lengua.

Reí ligeramente.

"_Voy a la cama"_ Dije.

"_Buenas noches"_ Dijo Hannah.

"_Buenas noches"_

Después de tomar un baño caliente, trencé mi cabello y me subí a la cama, tan pronto en cuanto mi cabeza topó con la almohada me quedé dormida.

**EPOV**

Cuando desperté algo estaba agarrando mi brazo. Bajé la mirada y vi a Tanya dormida de mi brazo.

_¿Qué hace ella aquí todavía?_ Pensé.

Tanya y yo habíamos tenido estos pequeños one-night-stands muchas veces, y sabía que debería irse en la mañana, entonces ¿qué hacía ella aquí todavía?

Suspiré, empujé a Tanya y me fui a dar un baño. Después de mi baño rápido limpié el espejo y me cepillé los dientes. Me miré en el espejo.

"_¿Abuelo?" Llamó el pequeño niño._

"_¿qué pasa hombrecito?" Preguntó su abuelo jalándolo a su regazo._

"_Si pides un deseo a una estrella fugaz ¿se hará realidad?"_

"_Por supuesto que se hará"_

"_¿Cómo estás tan seguro?"_

"_Tienes que creer que tu deseo se hará realidad"_

"_¿De qué están hablando aquí afuera?" Preguntó la abuela del pequeño niño mientras salía de la casa._

"_Deseos y estrellas fugaces" Respondió el abuelo._

"_No creo que los deseos a las estrellas fugaces se hagan realidad"_

"_Bueno, pruébalo, mira allá arriba, es una estrella fugaz"_

_Los tres alzaron la vista._

"_Pide un deseo Edward" Su abuelo susurró._

"_¿Edward? ¿Estás bien?"_ Preguntó Tanya.

No me había dado cuenta que estaba congelado hasta que ella me habló.

"_Sí, solo estaba pensando. Deberías ir a casa. Solo porque duermas con el jefe no significa que puedas llegar tarde."_

Tanya se ruborizó y luego se fue, despidiéndose rápidamente.

Edward se volteó al espejo y se limpió una lágrima de antes de que cayera.

**BPOV**

Llegué a la oficina justo a tiempo. Cuando entré a mi oficina Edward aún no estaba, así que deje el café en mi escritorio y me puse en el ordenador. Un minuto después Edward entró.

"_Buenos días Srita. Swan ¿tiene mi café?"_

"_Sí, aquí esta"_

Le pasé a Edward el café. Tomó un sorbo y me miro, pero realmente no a mí sino parecía ver a través de mí.

"_¿Qué es esto?" _Preguntó.

"_La cafetería donde me enviaste estaba cerrada, así que traje un poco de casa"_

"_¿qué mezcla es?, no es mala"_

"_Mía, yo la hice"_

Edward regresó a su oficina. Unos segundos después regreso con unos cuantos archivos.

"_Tome"_ Dijo pasándomelos. _"Estaré en la corte esta tarde, así que cancele mis citas y si Tanya viene, dígale que estaré ocupado"_

"_Sí, señor."_

Me senté en mi escritorio y comencé a pasar los archivos. Estaba por la mitad cuando Jacob entró.

"_Hey Jacob"_

"_Hey Bella"_ Sonrió.

"_Entonces, ¿me dejarás saber los planes para el viernes?"_

"_Hmm… no, pero te gustará, lo prometo. ¿Qué pasa?"_

"_Me gustaría saber si ¿quieres ir a comer conmigo a las 12?"_

Miré el reloj. Eran solo las 10:30.

"_Claro"_

"_Ok, te veré hasta entonces"_

Jacob sonrío y se fue.

Continúe pasando los archivos, sin prestar demasiada atención Esa fue la razón por la cual me sorprendió ver a Edward en la puerta mirando fijamente.

"_Sr. Cullen"_

"_Hmmm"_

"_¿Está bien?"_

"_Sí, ¿por qué?"_

"_Porque me está mirando fijamente, no me ofendo, pero es espeluznante"_

"_Lo siento, solo estaba pensando"_

"_¿Acerca de…?"_

"_Jacob, ¿están saliendo?"_

Lo miré por un momento, preguntándome porque le importaba.

"_Perdóname si te ofendí, solo es meramente curiosidad"_

"_No, está bien, y no, no estamos saliendo. Es solo una cita para el viernes"_

"_Y una comida"_

"_Y una comida, sí, de todos modos ¿por qué le interesa?"_

"_Bueno, estaba pensando, si tú y Jacob no están 'saliendo'. ¿te gustaría tener una cita conmigo el sábado?"_

"_No_". Repliqué simplemente.

"_¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"_

"_Primero: porque no soy una aficionada a los one-night-stands y Segundo: no quiero ser un juguete para hacer sentir celos a Tanya"_

"_¿Por qué rayos me insulta?" _Siseo.

"_No soy ciega Sr. Cullen. Los vi a usted y a Tanya ayer, y hoy usted no le ha hablado"_

_"Y, eso no significa…"_

Edward fue interrumpido por la llegada de Tanya.

"_Eddie, ¿por qué no hablamos?"_ Ella lloriqueó.

"_Uh… porque tengo una reunión importante. ¿Verdad Srita. Swan?" _Me miró.

Me levanté y comencé a ir hacia la puerta.

"_Nop, usted está libre hasta las 2, ahora si les importa, necesito un momento femenino."_ Reí ligeramente y me fui.

* * *

_Bueno aquí dejo un chap más, agradezco los reviews, los story alert y los favorite story. Sin duda ayudan a la traducción. Que por cierto no esta revisada, apenas la termine la subí así que si ven un error por ahí me avisan._

_Bueno este chap ya nos mostro un poco más de Edward, y al parecer no comenzó con el pie correcto su relación con Bella. _

_Dejen muchos, pero mucho reviews. Cada uno de ellos será agradecido por Edward, Jasper, Carlisle, Emmett, Seth, Seth, Jacob, Sam, o al que deseen. xD_


	4. Naufragio

_Nada me pertenece. Ni los personajes ni la idea._

_I don't own Edward but Edward owns me completely._

**

* * *

**

When No One Else Cared

**Por: TwilightFan2010**

**Traducido por: The Little Cullen****Naufragio**

* * *

**EPOV**

_No puedo creerlo. ¡Como se atreve a decirme eso! ¡La podría despedir en un segundo! Cuando regresé creo que lo haré._

"_Eddie"_ Tanya lloriqueo.

"_Mira Tanya, yo no quiero tener una relación contigo ¿ok?"_

"_Entonces ¿qué quieres?"_

"_Tú sabes lo que quiero"_

"_Para usarme y después dejarme ¿es eso?"_

"_Tanya, has durado más que mis demás one-night-stand. Si vas a actuar así, la noche pasada va a ser nuestra última noche"_

"_Oh, Edward, lo siento"_

"_Lo siento Tanya, ahora deja mi oficina y regresa a trabajar"_

"_¿Qué hay de ella?" _Tanya dijo desdeñosamente refiriéndose a Bella.

"_Ni aunque alguien me pagará"_ Simplemente respondí.

Tanya suspiró y se fue. Unos minutos después Bella entró.

"_Srita. Swan, por favor venga unos minutos"_ La llamé.

"_¿Si? Sr. Cullen"_

"_Acerca de lo que dijo antes…"_

"_Lo sé, lo siento. No es mi problema y ciertamente no fue justo para usted insultarlo por algo que no se. Quién sabe, tal vez hay una razón por la cual usted es así."_

"_No la hay"_

"_Estoy segura"_

Alcé mi mirada. Y por primera vez la vi. Terminé perdido en sus ojos chocolates, y por alguna razón, no podía mirar otra cosa.

"_Ok, bueno, regresaré al trabajo"_

Ella se volteo y salió de mi oficina antes de que pudiera replicar.

**BPOV**

"_Terminé Sr. Cullen"_ Dije.

"_Uh, oh, Ok. Te veo mañana"_ Él me estaba viendo desde su escritorio.

"_Adiós"_

"_¿Bella?"_

"_¿Sí?"_

"_¿Podrías traer más de tu café?"_

"_Seguro"_ Sonreí y me fui.

Estaba caminando por el pasillo cuando oí que alguien llamaba mi nombre.

"_Hey, ¡Jake! Wow, linda oficina"_ Dije.

"_Gracias, ¿cómo estuvo tu día?"_

"_Bien"_

"_Estaba pensando…"_

Jacob se veía muy nervioso, como si estuviera a punto de reventar por preguntar.

"_¿Sí?"_

"_¿Si tal vez podría besarte de nuevo?"_

Eso me hizo sonreír.

"_Por supuesto"_

Jacob se acerco a mí y enredo sus dedos en mi cabello antes de presionar gentilmente sus labios contra los míos. Después de un minuto se separo.

"_Quise hacerlo todo el día"_ Susurró.

Sonreí antes de besarlo de nuevo.

"_Me tengo que ir"_

El asintió antes de besarme un poco más fuerte. Una vez que nos separamos me giré y me fui después de decir un último adiós.

Entre en mi auto y rápidamente saqué mi celular para marcar el número de Hannah.

"_¿Hola?"_ Contestó Hannah.

"_Hey, salí un poco más temprano así que estaba pensando ¿si les gustaría rentar unas películas, ordenamos comida china, y tenemos una noche de chicas?"_

"_¡Suena genial! Sam y Jared están fuera, pero no me importaría ver un poco de películas románticas"_

"_Películas románticas será. Te veo en 30 minutos"_

"_Adiós"_

Colgué y estaba a punto de encender mi auto cuando Tanya y Edward salieron del elevador.

"_¿Por qué Edward? ¿Por qué no terminas estos estúpidos one-night-stand y tienes una relación seria? ¡Te amo Edward!"_

"_Vete Tanya, ya te dije, no estoy buscando una relación seria"_

"_¿Por qué?"_

"_Porque no"_

"_¿Tienes alguna razón?"_

"_Sí"_

"_Entonces ¿cuál es?"_

"_No tengo ninguna, ¿acaso no es suficiente?"_

"_Podríamos ser felices, Edward"_

"_Tú podrías serlo, yo sería miserable escuchando 'Oh Eddie' cada 5 segundos"_

"_Eres un IDIOTA"_

"_Y tú eres una fácil, ¿crees que no se qué te arrastras tras cada interno del edificio y que intentaste seducir a Jasper, quien está comprometido con MI hermana?"_

"_¿Esa es tu razón?"_

"_Vete al infierno Tanya"_

"_Edward, por favor dame una oportunidad"_

"_Aléjate"_

Edward entro a su auto y salió extremadamente rápido casi golpeando a Tanya.

Mi auto estaba en la entrada/salida y era el único.

Edward perdió el control de su auto.

Comenzó a venir hacía a mí.

No tuve tiempo de reaccionar.

Él no tuvo tiempo para frenar.

5

4

3

2

1

¡Crash!

El impacto fue muy fuerte.

Mi cabeza se golpeo contra el volante y el vidrio se hizo añicos en todas partes.

Lo último que recuerdo es alguien gritando mi nombre.

"_Isabella, Isabella, Bella"_

Después todo se volvió negro.

* * *

_Para las que deseen asesinar a la traductora por dejarlo ahí, el chap ahí acaba, y el proximo estará listo para la próxima semana, a menos claro q envien muchos reviews.... xD Por cierto recuerden que si me matan no podré continuar con la traducción._

_No sean... dejen un comentario y serán agradecidas por Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, Jacob, Sam, Seth en persona._


	5. ¿Realmente despiadado?

_NADA de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Meyer-Sama y la idea original de TwilightFan2010, yo solo me adjudico esta humilde traducción. _

_I don't Twilight but Edward owns me completely. xD_

**

* * *

**

When No One Else Cared

**Por: TwilightFan2010**

**Traducido por: The Little Cullen**

* * *

**¿Realmente despiadado?**

**BPOV**

Beep, beep, beep.

Intentaba callar el fastidioso ruido de mi despertador. Me tomo 5 minutos darme cuenta que ese NO era mi despertador, y cuando abrí los ojos, no estaba en mi cuarto, estaba en el hospital.

Todo me regreso de repente.

Edward y Tanya peleando.

Edward saliendo molesto.

Edward viniendo hacía a mí.

El dolor que venía de arriba de mi ojo haciéndose más prominente.

"_Uh"_ Gemí.

"_Despertaste"_ Una extraña voz vino hacia mí.

"_¿Qué paso?"_ Pregunté.

"_Estuviste en un choque, corazón. Estuviste inconsciente por 3 horas"_

"_¿Por qué me duele la cabeza?"_

"_Necesitaste 9 puntadas justo encima de tu ceja. Afortunadamente, no hubo hinchazón. Mandaré al doctor a verte"._

La enfermera se giró y se fue y en menos de un minuto, tocaron la puerta.

"_Hola, soy el Dr. Cullen. Estuve viéndote por las pasadas horas y has estado mejorando. Estoy complacido de poder dar de alta esta noche, si prometes estar TODO el día en la cama mañana. ¿Prometido?"_

Me pare rápidamente.

"_Lo prometo"_ Dije.

"_Déjame salir y firmare la orden"_

El Dr. Cullen se giró y se fue, no pude evitar sentir que ya lo había conocido antes. Una vez que se fue, Edward entró.

Me bajé de la cama, jalando todas las de mi brazo, y agarré mi chaqueta.

"_¿Cómo estás?"_ Preguntó Edward.

Me di cuenta en cómo no me miraba, ni siquiera lo intentaba.

"_Estoy bien, pero no podré ir mañana por obvias razones."_

"_Está bien, tomate el resto de la semana si quieres"_

"_Creo que tendré, no tengo auto"_

"_Pagaré todo los daños"_

"_Ok"_

"_Isabella, me gustaría decir lo siento"_

Él seguía sin mirarme, y me estaba poniendo molesta.

"_Hola, Edward. Estoy aquí abajo, no en el cielo. Si deseas disculparte de corazón, mírame. Si aprendieras a mantener eso en tus pantalones en vez de deslumbrar a cada mujer que metes en tu cama, no tendríamos este problema. Escuché lo que decían de ti, pero quise darte una oportunidad antes de juzgarte, pero tu simplemente eres cruel como decían"._

Él ahora estaba molesto. Sus puños estaban cerrados y su mandíbula apretada.

"_¡Ni si quiera me conoces!"_ Él siseo.

"_No lo necesito, escuché lo que dijo Tanya"_

"_¿Estás celosa?"_

"_¿Estás bromeando?"_

"_Creo que lo estas, porque no te he dado tu oportunidad"_

Eso me enojo.

"_Aja, porque TÚ no me pediste salir. Eres un completo idiota y mereces la vida que llevas, pero en unos años, cuando estés solo y sin familia, te arrepentirás"._

"_¡La única cosa de la que me arrepiento es no haberte dado más fuerte!"_ Siseo.

Lo miré en shock. No puedo creer lo que dijo. Intentado ocultar las lágrimas de él, me giré rápidamente y camine lejos de él.

**EPOV**

"_Demonios"_ Dije sentándome en la cama del hospital.

"_¿Edward?" _

Alcé la vista para mirar a mi padre viéndome fijamente.

"_¿Qué quieres Carlisle?"_ Dije apretando los dientes.

"_Edward, ¿qué demonios te ha pasado?" _

"_¿Qué quieres decir?"_

"_Sé que tu madre y yo te hemos criado mejor que eso ¡Como te atreviste a hablarle así!"_

"_No es tu problema,_ padre"

Intenté pararme y caminar, pero Carlisle me empujó de regreso.

"_¡Al infierno si no lo es! Tú nos alejaste a todos. Nunca llamas, ni en navidad ni en el día de las madres. Tu madre se esperanza por nada. Estas lastimando a la familia, Edward. Te amamos y queremos verte feliz de nuevo"_

"_¡Si estoy lastimando a la familia, porque no carajos me desconocen!"_ Grité antes de levantarme e irme.

Estaba demasiado molesto como para ir a casa, así que fui a dar un paseo.

_El pequeño niño corrió a través del camino hacia la casa de sus abuelos. Comenzó a tocar la puerta, después de un minuto esta se abrió._

"_¿Edward? ¿Edward? ¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó su abuelo._

"_M-mamá, y p-papá, se fueron" Edward sollozó a través de lágrimas. Su abuelo lo tomó entre sus brazos._

"_Lo sé. Hablé con ellos. Lo siento Edward, eso no significa que ellos no te amen, es solo parte de sus trabajos". Su abuelo lo consoló._

"_¿Qué pasa si no regresan?"_

"_Regresarán, te prometo que regresarán"._

**BPOV**

Ring

Ring

"_¿Bueno?"_

"_Jacob, es Bella"_

"_Hey, ¿Cómo estás? Escuché que tú y Edward estuvieron en un choque"_

"_Sí, mira lo siento, pero no podré ir el viernes, lo siento"_

"_Está bien Bella, lo podremos cambiar"._

"_Si, suena bien"_

"_¿Cuándo regresarás al trabajo?"_

"_Lunes"_

"_Ok, te veo hasta entonces"_

"_Adiós"_

"_Adiós"_

Colgué el teléfono y me acosté de nuevo en la cama.

"_Knock, knock ¿puedo entrar?"_ Preguntó Hannah.

"_Si"_

"_¿Cómo te sientes?"_

"_Como si Edward Cullen me hubiera golpeado con su fantástico auto ¿y tú?"_

Hannah rió antes de contestar. _"Bien"_

"_¿Fuiste al chequeo?"_

"_La segunda vez en el día, iré, lo juro"_

"_Dios"_

Hannah se subió a la cama y gateó hasta estar a mi lado y puso su cabeza en mi hombro.

"_¿Sabes que es lo que extraño?"_ Preguntó después de un minuto.

"_¿Hmm?"_

"_Nuestra pijamadas de comida chatarra hasta muy tarde"_

Reí.

"_También las extraño"_

"_Buenos tiempos, recuerdo cada siguiente día, estábamos tan enfermos del estomago que pasábamos todo el día en la cama mensajeándonos"_

"_Sí, recuerdo cuando mi madre venía y decía '¿Por qué ustedes tres no se van a emborracharse como adolescentes normales?', por supuesto estaba bromeando"_

"_No pienso que nosotros fuéramos muy normales"_

"_Yo tampoco"_

Después de un minuto de silencio Hannah se levantó.

"_Bueno, me voy a la cama. Hasta mañana"_

"_Buenas noches"_

"_Buenas noches"_

**EPOV**

"_Wow, eso fue genial Edward"_

"_Sí"_ murmuré.

"_¿A dónde vas?"_ Amy preguntó en cuanto salí de la cama.

"_Al baño"_

"_¿Quieres compañía?"_

"_No, quiero que te vayas"_

Me paré en la puerta, simplemente para pensar algunas cosas.

Mañana era lunes, y Bella regresaría a la oficina. No sabía que decirle. No debí decirle lo que le dije, y me sentía culpable, creo. Sabía que ella decía la verdad cuando ella me gritó en el hospital. Estaba asustado, creo. Asustado de lo que podría pasar si dejo que alguien se me acerque. Lo mismo que había pasado antes…

Sabía que había algo distinto con respecto a Bella. De hecho ella me importaba. Ella sabía que existía una razón detrás de mi máscara. Él porque soy un completo idiota.

Cuando salí de la ducha, Amy se había ido. Me tiré en mi cama y me dormí rápidamente.

El próximo día, cuando entré en la oficina, Bella estaba en el ordenador, haciendo el trabajo que no hizo mientras no vino. Ella no me miró.

"_¿Bella?"_

"_Ya casi termino Sr. Cullen, su café y su agenda con las citas están en su escritorio. Si me disculpa un momento"_

Bella se levantó y comenzó a caminar pero la agarré de su muñeca y la tiré hacia mí.

"_¿Sr. Cullen?" _Preguntó sorprendida.

No respondí, solamente la mire a los ojos. Acaricié cuidadosamente su mejilla con mis nudillos.

"_Estoy muy arrepentido Bella, por todo. Lo compensaré. Espero que con el tiempo me perdones"._

Sonreí gentilmente antes de salir de la oficina.

¿Qué me sucedía con ella?

* * *

_Perdonen los errores pero lo hecho a la carrera, al parecer mi plan de 'dejar todo lo de la escuela a lo último' no está funcionando.... todo se me ha acomulado!!! y lo peor... ya comienzan los dichosos parciales.... Ufff...._

_Bueno aquí parecer ser que Edward tiene complejo bipolar... que el chico por una parte parece un maldito sin corazón y por otra parece el ser más tierno del mundo, bueno ni tanto... pero parecer ser sensible..._

_También se muestró un poquito del pasado de Edward, y a un Carlisle muy molesto.... _

_Nos vemos hasta la próxima semana, dejen reviews!!!!!!!!! como saben todo comentario será agradecido por Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, Seth, Sam, Jacob o al que deseen en horario nocturno. xD _


	6. Te Odio

_Nada de esto me pertenece… digo en serio creen que puedo ser Meyer?? Si así fuera Nessie no existiría, Jacob moriría de forma dolorosa y Edward sería mío. xD_

_I don't Twilight but Edward owns me completely._

**

* * *

**

When No One Else Cared

**Por: TwilightFan2010**

**Traducido por: The Little Cullen**

* * *

**Te odio.**

**BPOV**

"_Bella"_ llamó Edward desde su oficina.

"_¿Sí?"_

"_Necesito que esta noche te quedes un poco más tarde y que me ayudes con el caso de mañana, si está bien"._

Asentí, realmente no quería ayudar pero sentí que tenía que hacerlo.

"_Por supuesto, Sr. Cullen"_

"_Genial, toma asiento y ordenaré pizza, ¿te molestaría alguna en especial?"_

"_No realmente". _Dije tomando asiento.

Comencé a mirar los folders. El caso era interesante y tenía mucho para repartir. Cinco niños, tres autos, dos casas antiguas, una casa de playa en Florida, dos perros y un gato. Era un montón y cada uno pedía por lo que no era fácil. Esta iba a ser una larga noche.

Una vez que Edward colgó el teléfono comenzó a trabajar. Edward y yo leímos el problema matrimonial y porque se estaban divorciando. Ellos estuvieron casados desde los 18 por 20 años. Sus hijos tenían 15, 11, 9, 5 y 3 años. Todo fue muy fácil de decidir, pero los niños fue lo más difícil. Estamos a mitad de la discusión de qué hacer con los niños cuando tocaron la puerta.

Edward se levantó y pagó la pizza.

"_Vamos a tomar un descanso y comamos. Podemos continuar después"_

Asenté el folder que estaba leyendo y me paré.

"_Espero que mi matrimonio no acabe así"_ Dije.

"_Bueno, yo no tengo que preocuparme por eso."_

"_¿Por qué?"_

"_No tengo planes de casarme. Es una pérdida de dinero y tiempo"_

"_El amor no es una pérdida de nada"_

"_No creo en el amor"_

"_Cierto, tú crees que los one-night-stand son suficiente"_ Ahora comencé a irritarme.

"_Es cierto que lo son, pero nunca lo sabrás, siendo tan santurrona"_

Lo miré fijamente antes de salir por la puerta. Estaba casi afuera cuando él me agarró del brazo.

"_¿Qué?" _Siseé.

"_Lo siento, no debí haber dicho eso"_

"_Como sea"_ Trate de alarme pero él no me dejo.

"_Suéltame"_ Él no hizo nada, solo continúo mirándome fijamente.

Edward comenzó a arrinconarme contra la pared.

"_Edward. ¿Qué haces?"_

Edward me sonrió antes estampar sus labios contra los míos.

El beso fue dulce al inicio, pero se hizo más salvaje. Las manos de Edward se enroscaron en mi cabello y mis manos se reclinaron ligeramente en su pecho. Deseé que nunca acabara, pero cuando su lengua penetró dentro de mi boca, me desperté del trance.

Empujé a Edward tan lejos de mí como pude.

"_¿Qué pasa?"_ Preguntó.

"_No puedo hacerlo" _Dije intentando contener las lágrimas.

"_¿Qué? ¿Besarme?"_

"_No, no puedo. No puedo dormir contigo y pretender que nada sucedió al día siguiente. No puedo ser como esas chicas que simplemente se van cuando tu haz terminado con ella"_

"_¿Por qué Bella? ¿Qué está de con eso?"_

"_Te odio Edward Cullen, eres el peor hombre. Odio como hablas y caminas. Odio tu sonrisa y como tu cabello se desordena. Odio tener que respirar el mismo aire que tú. Odio como no respetas a las mujeres y lo que les haces, las mujeres son solo para ti un juguete para usar y desechar. Odio cada detalle tuyo, pero eso no importa, porque soy lo suficientemente estúpida como para enamorarme de ti. Sencillamente no puedo hacer Edward, no puedo, así que acepta mi renuncia"._

Ahora las lágrimas corrían libremente y no podía detenerlas. Los brazos de Edward me rodearon y me miró con unos ojos agonizantes. Me giré y dejé la oficina.

No dejé de llorar en todo el camino a casa. Hannah estaba sentada en el sofá cuando entre. Una vez que me vio me dio un gran abrazo.

"_Oh, cariño" _Ella susurró conduciéndome al sofá. No supe cuando tiempo estuvimos sentadas allí, en silencio, mientras lloraba, después de un rato las lágrimas se detuvieron.

"_¿Estás bien?"_ Preguntó Hannah.

"_Me he sentido mejor"_ Contesté.

"_¿Puedes decirme qué sucedió?"_

"_Me enamoré de él, Hannah. Aunque pensaba que sabía cómo era. Cómo pude ser tan estúpida"_

"_No elegir de quien no enamoramos. Recuerda a Dave"_

"_¿El jugador de football por el que te morías?"_

"_Sí, y como me humillo después de decirle que lo amaba"_

"_Sí, también recuerdo lo que le hiciste, él no pudo caminar derecho durante una semana"_

"_Sí, tal vez fue un mal ejemplo"_

Reímos y luego el silencio continúo.

"_Le di mi renuncia"_

"_¿Piensas que es lo mejor?"_

"_Si"_

"_¿Qué pasará con Jacob?"_

"_Lo veo más como un amigo."_

"_¿Y Edward?"_

"_Espero no verlo de nuevo"_

"_Tal vez no lo creas ahora, pero las cosas mejorarán"_

"_Tienes razón"_

"_Aja"_

"_No, digo que tienes razón, no lo creo ahora. Estoy cansada y me voy a la cama"_

"_Buenas noches Bella"_

"_Buenas noches Hannah"_

**EPOV**

"_¿Te gustaría ayudar?" La suave voz de su abuela lo sacó de su fantasía._

"_¿En qué?" Pregunto el niño._

"_A hornear galletas, tontito"_

"_¿Puedo lamer la cuchara?" Preguntó._

"_Por supuesto"_

_Su abuela lo cargo hasta la meseta donde comenzaron a hacer masa para las galletas._

"_¿Abuela?"_

"_¿Si, cariño?"_

"_¿Crees que mamá se olvide de mí cuando nazca Alice?"_

"_Claro que no, corazón. ¿Por qué lo piensas?"_

"_Emmett, dijo que una vez que nazca Alice, mamá y papá se olvidarán de mí y me dejaran"_

"_Pienso que Emmett estaba jugando contigo, tus padres te aman"_

"_¿Te olvidarás de mí?_

"_Nunca, mi ángel"_

"_¿Me dejarás?"_

"_Nunca, siempre estaré contigo"_

"_Te amo, abuela"_

"_Yo también te amo"_

Desperté sudando. Salí de la cama y fui al baño. Me miré en el espejo y me di cuenta que tenía lágrimas en mis ojos. Rápidamente las sequé antes de que salieran más.

Me lavé la cara y regresé a mi habitación. Me dormí tan pronto como mi cabeza tocó la almohada.

Caminando a la oficina el día siguiente vi a Tanya tratando de obtener mi atención. Ella me siguió hasta la oficina.

Bella estaba en su computadora tecleando. Me giré hacia Tanya.

"_Tanya, la Srita. Swan me ha dado su renuncia, por favor organice entrevistas para el Lunes para las chicas que quisieran su posición"_

"_Lo haré, Eddie"_

Caminé hasta mi oficina sin mirar a Bella. Me senté en mi escritorio y enterré mi cara entre mis manos.

No supe cuanto tiempo estuve así hasta que la voz de Bella me despertó.

"_¿Sr. Cullen?"_

La miré, pero ella no me miraba.

"_Terminé de teclear los archivos y su cita en la corte es a las 2"_

"_Srita. Swan"_

"_¿Si?"_

"_Míreme"_

"_Tengo que regresar a trabajar"_

Ella se giró para irse pero la detuve.

"_Isabella, te ordeno que me mires"_

"_Suéltame Edward" _Dijo viéndome finalmente.

"_Necesito hablar contigo"_

"_¿Acerca de qué?"_

"_De lo que dijiste anoche"_

"_Eso era la falta de sueño hablando"_

"_Patrañas"_

"_Como sea, déjame ir"_

"_No"_

"_Maldición Edward, déjame ir"_

"_¿Piensas que diciéndome eso, cambiarías mi forma de vivir?"_

"_¿Qué?_

"_¿Crees que toda esa mierda cambiaría mi visión de la vida?"_

"_No"_

"_Bueno, creo que sí"_

"_Bueno, estás loco"_

"_Solo estás molesta porque no te di una oportunidad"_

"_Eso no es verdad"_

"_Oh, apuesto que sí. He visto como actúas con Jacob"_

"_Jacob no es nada más que un amigo"_

"_Un amigo con el que probablemente dormirás"_

"_No sabes de qué demonios estás hablando"_

"_Te escuché hablar con él. No soy estúpido. Eres igual que Tanya, la zorra de la oficina"_

Sentí de repente un dolor en la mejilla y me tomó un momento darme cuenta que ella me había abofeteado. Fuertemente.

Estaba tan molesto, no podía controlarme.

"¡Vete ahora mismo! No tienes que esperar las dos semanas para irte, estas despedida"

La deje ir y me senté en mi escritorio.

"_Lo sabes Edward, sabes lo que dicen de ti. He escuchado a la gente hablar. Ellos te odian, incluso las mujeres. Lo que quieren un buen polvo y esperan que te enamores de ellas para quedarse con tu dinero. Eso fue lo que oí el primer día que llegué aquí, pero quise darte una oportunidad. Eres un idiota, Edward Cullen, un idiota sin corazón, pero no te odio. Te compadezco y deberías dejar este modo de vida. Algún día te vas a arrepentir de todo las cosas horribles que has hecho. Buena suerte Sr. Cullen, la vas a necesitar."_

Cuando me giré para contestarle, ella se había ido. Ido de mi vida para siempre…

* * *

_Por mis retrasos les quise dejar esto. Otro chap. Bueno gracias por su preocupación pero ya estoy aquí intentando sobrevivir a la prepa y a una amiga que me quiere matar por decir ciertas cosas… xD_

_Bueno al parecer todo iba tan bien hasta que Edward la regó… y wow el discurso de Bella donde se declara sonó tan "10 cosas que odio de ti". _

_Yo quiero una amiga como Hannah!!! Que miren que la chica no solo es una super amiga sino es de armas tomar. Por cierto…_

_*ACLARACIÓN* para las que se pregunten el porque de la renuncia de Bella y que ella continue trabajando… en EU más que una renuncia se da un aviso de renuncia… donde se trabaja dos semanas más para que el jefe puede encontrar a un suplente._

_Como saben dejen reviews… muchos reviews… y serán recompensadas en horario nocturno por Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Sam, Jacob, Seth o al que quieran._


	7. Pijamadas de comida chatarra

_NADA de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Meyer-Sama y la idea original de TwilightFan2010, yo solo me adjudico esta humilde traducción. _

_I don't Twilight but Edward owns me completely. xD_

* * *

**When No One Else Cared**

**Por: TwilightFan2010**

**Traducido por: The little Cullen**

* * *

**Pijamadas de comida Chatarra**

**BOPV**

"_¿Algo de suerte?"_ Preguntó Hannah mientras caminaba a la cocina.

"_No realmente"_

"_Tal vez deberías tomar un descanso por un tiempo. Ve a visitar a Charlie o Renée"_

"_Necesito dinero para hacer esas cosas"_

"_Ah sí, entonces…"_

"_¿Qué?"_

"_¿Me dirás que paso?"_

Me quedé en silencio por un momento. Eso sucedió hace unos días, ¿pero en realidad quería discutirlo?

"_Él comenzó preguntándome que si yo pensaba que el hecho de decirle que lo amaba cambiaría su estilo de vida. Dijo que solo estaba molesto porque no me dio una oportunidad y él había escuchado 'hablar' a la gente, y dijo que era otra zorra de oficina, así que lo abofetee y él me despidió"_

"_¿Lo abofeteaste, eh? Yo probablemente lo hubiera golpeado tan fuerte, donde el sol no le da, que su madre hubiera tenido otra hija"_

Comencé a reír tan fuerte, que mis costados empezaron a doler. Sam se acerco para asegurarse de que no estuviera muerto.

"_¿Estás segura que estás bien?"_ Preguntó Sam

"_Siempre puedo hacerlo si tú quieres, tú no tienes que ir"_ Ofreció Hannah.

"_Pienso que no, tengo suficiente de que preocuparme, no necesito tener que ir a sacarlas a ustedes dos de la cárcel"._

"_¿Dónde está Jared?"_ Pregunté.

"_Trabajando"_

"_¿Él trabaja?"_ Preguntó Hannah.

Sam y yo la vimos fijamente.

"_Oh, ¡Tengamos una pijamada de comida chatarra!" _Gritó Hannah.

"_No tenemos comida chatarra"_ Avisó Sam

"_Bueno, hay un lindo invento llamado Tienda…"_ Dijo Hannah

"_Já, que graciosa"_ Dijo Sam

"_Yo iré por ti, si deseas"_ Dije.

"_Genial, ¡Vamos a tener una pijama de comida chatarra!"_ Dijo Hannah levantándose. Yo la seguí.

"_¿Vienes Sam?" _Pregunté.

"_No, pero diviértanse y déjenme un poco de comida chatarra"_ Dijo ella.

"_Okie dokie" _Hannah gritó mientras salía por la puerta.

Seguí a Hannah a su auto. Una vez que nos subimos, fuimos a la tienda. Nos detuvimos en un mini super a unas cuadras de nuestro departamento.

"_Entonces, ¿Qué clase de comida chatarra estamos buscando?"_ Pregunté.

"_Palomitas de maíz, caramelos, chocolates, dulces… ¡YUM!"_ Dijo Hannah saliendo del auto.

Una vez que estuvimos en la tienda tomamos distintas direcciones. Estaba junto a un aparador con distintas clases de sirope cuando me tropecé con alguien.

"_Hola"_ Me dijo una voz familiar.

Me giré rápidamente para encontrarme con un Edward de ojos agonizantes viéndome.

"_Oh, hey Edward"_

Silencio incómodo…

"_Entonces… ¿cómo has estado?"_

"_He estado mejor, ¿y tú?"_

"_Igual"_

"_¿Has encontrado una nueva secretaria?"_

"_Sí, su nombre es Ángela y no quiere dormir conmigo"_

"_Bueno, allí tienes"_

Él se rió.

"_De hecho, estoy complacido de tomarme contigo?"_

"_¿Lo estás?"_

"_Sí, necesito un favor"_

"_Ok"_

"_Bueno, Ángela no puede ir a la escuela por razones personales y está teniendo problemas, entonces estaba pensando en si podrías entrenarla"_

"_Ok, ¿cuándo?"_

"_Mañana, si está bien"_

"_Claro, si estoy viva"_

"_¿Por qué no estarías vivas?"_

"_Bueno, cuando estaba en la preparatoria en lugar de ir a fiestas y quedar borracha, mis dos mejores, Samantha y Hannah, y yo tenías pijamadas de comida chatarra. Comíamos mucha comida chatarra, y teníamos que quedarnos en cama todo el día. Hannah todavía está en el colegio, el novio de Sam está trabajando, y yo estoy momentáneamente desempleado, así así que decidimos tener una esta noche"_

"_Oh, eso suena divertido"_ Dijo riendo.

"_Sí, mejor me voy". _

"_Ok, te veo mañana, espero"_

"_Sí, espero"_

Edward se giró y se fue. Me giré y corrí hacía a él.

Se giró hacía a mí.

"_¿Edward?"_

"_¿Si?"_

"_Lo siento, por todo"_

Me dio una pequeña y triste sonrisa.

"_Yo también" _Dijo quedamente.

Besé su mejilla.

"_Adiós Edward"_ Susurré antes de girarme para irme.

"_¿Qué me diste?" _Sam preguntó mientras caminábamos hacía el departamento.

"_Cosas"_ Preguntó Hannah.

"_Eso me dice mucho" _

Tiramos la comida en la mesa, nos cambiamos a nuestras pijamas, y nos pusimos cómodas en el sofá".

"_¿Están lista?" _Preguntó Hannah.

"_Sip"_ Sam y yo contestamos.

"_Bueno, entonces ¡vamos a enfermarnos!"_

Hasta después de 15 minutos de que comenzamos a ver la película me comencé a sentir enferma así que me fui a la cama. Ya había tenido mucha comida chatarra.

**EPOV**

"_¿Sr. Cullen?" _Llamó Ángela.

_¿Si Ángela?"_

"_Tengo un problema abriendo un archivo"_

"_Está bien, ve y apaga tu ordenador. Mi antigua secretaria debería estar aquí en unos minutos y ella te ayudará"._

"_Ok"_

Levanté el teléfono y marqué el número de Bella. No contestó. Me levanté y salí de mi oficina.

"_Ángela, regresaré en un momento"_

"_Sí, Sr. Cullen"_

Esperé al levador para entrar. Cuando se abrió, fui sorprendido viendo a Bella.

"_Hey"_ Dije.

"_Hey, lo siento, me dormí"_

"_¿Despierta hasta muy tarde?"_ Bromeé.

"_No, de hecho me dormí a las 7. No me sentía muy bien"_

"_¿Te sientes mejor ahora?"_

"_Sí"_ Contestó automáticamente.

Caminamos a mi oficina, Ángela estaba sentada en su escritorio.

"_Ángela, esta es Bella, Bella, Ángela"._ Introduje.

"_Hola"_ Ángela respondió tímidamente.

"_Hey"_

"_Bella te ayudará con lo que necesites"_

Me fui a mi oficina y deje a Ángela y Bella solas.

Cerca de las 8:30 Ángela entró con una sonrisa en la cara.

"_Tus folders han sido tecleados y archivados. Gracias por la ayuda de Bella"_

"_No me agradezcas"_

"_Bueno, me voy a casa"_

"_Adiós"_

"_Adiós"_

_Ángela se fue y un segundo después Bella entró._

"_Gracias"_ Dije.

"_De nada"_

"_¿Estás bien?" _

"_Sí, estoy bien. ¿puedo sentarme?"_

"_Claro, hazlo"_

Bella se sentó en el sofá negro junto a la ventana. Tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. Me tome ese momento para verla realmente.

Ella estaba pálida, más de lo normal, tenía unas grandes ojeras bajo los ojos, y una fina capa de sudor en la frente. Puse mi mano en su mejilla.

"_Bella, estás hirviendo"_

"_No, sólo estoy un poco caliente"_

Me senté junto a ella, sus ojos estaban opacos y faltos de color.

"_Bella, estás enferma"_

"_No, solo estoy un poco cansada por desvelarme anoche"_

Bella se acostó y apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho. Instintivamente, la rodee con los brazos. Sentí una corriente eléctrica en cuanto la toqué. Ella era tan bella e inocente. Era un ángel y yo la traté de un modo tan horrible. Comencé a acariciarla en la espalda en forma de círculos.

Un minuto después su respiración se hizo regular.

"_¿Bella?"_

No respondió.

"_Bella, ¿estás dormida?"_

Siguió sin responder.

La senté gentilmente mientras se encontraba en su profundo sueño. La sacudí un poco.

"_Bella, corazón, despierta"_

La sacudí un poco más fuerte pero seguía sin despertar. Ahora si estaba preocupado.

"_Bella, Bella, ¡Despierta, Bella!"_ Bella seguía sin despertar.

La acosté suavemente en sofá y tome mi teléfono.

"_911 ¿Cuál es tu emergencia?"_

"_Mi amiga, está enferma y no despierta"_

"_¿La has intentado despertar, sacudiéndola?"_

"_Sí"_

"_¿Le gritaste?"_

"_Sí"_

"_Estoy segura que solamente está durmiendo muy profundamente"_

"_Escuche, usted no es un maldito doctor. Ella tiene fiebre, esta temblando y sudando y si usted no llama a una maldita ambulancia en este mismo instante…"_

"_Ok, cálmese señor ¿dónde está?"_

Le dije donde estaba y dijo que una ambulancia ya estaba en camino. Regresé con Bella, ahora estaba hiperventilando.

"_¿Bella?"_

Sus ojos se abrieron y me vio.

"_¿Estás bien?"_ Le pregunté.

Pero ella no respondió. Comenzó a temblar violentamente.

"_¡Bella! ¡Bella!"_ Grité.

* * *

_Hola!!!_

_Si… no están alucidando… ni yo tampoco… espero ¬.¬ es mi tercera actualización en una semana. _

_Por cierto ha respuesta de que la historia es algo simple y pasa rápido… tal vez sea verdad pero creo que por eso la historia tiene su encanto.. pues con pocas frases se entiende y te divierte… También la historia ya está completa… por lo que no se pueden hacer cambios…_

_Sean buenas… y Dejen un Review!!!!! Prometo que mañana pasaran su San Valentín acompañadas de Jasper, Carlisle, Emmett, Seth, Sam, Jacob… esta vez no ofrezco a Edward porque el me hará muy feliz mi sábado… xD_


	8. Es mi culpa

_NADA de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Meyer-Sama y la idea original de TwilightFan2010, yo solo me adjudico esta humilde traducción. _

_I don't Twilight but Edward owns me completely. xD_

**

* * *

**

When No One Else Cared

**Por: TwilightFan2010**

**Traducido por: The little Cullen**

* * *

**Es mi culpa**

**EPOV**

Me paré en la ventana y los vi atender a Bella. Se veía tan desamparada, tan inocente. Estuve en el mismo, la última hora, rezando por que ella sobreviviera. Me senté en una de las silla de la sala de espera. Enterré mi cabeza entre mis manos.

"_¿Disculpe?"_

Alcé la vista y vi a uno de los doctores que atendieron a Bella.

"_¿Es usted familia?"_ Él me preguntó.

"_Soy su prometido" _Respondí automáticamente. Wow, no sabía de dónde salió eso.

"_Bueno, estoy feliz por poder comunicarle que ella va a estar bien, están terminando de atenderla y la llevarán a recuperación"_

"_¿Saben que estaba mal con ella?"_

"_Una infección"_

"_¿Una infección?"_

"_Sí, ella tenía puntadas encima de su ceja y la herida se infectó. Eso ya ha pasado antes y no hay nada para prevenirlo, pero la mantendremos vigilada y nos aseguraremos que la infección no regresé"_

"_¿Puedo verla?"_

"_Sí, la están moviendo a la habitación 578"_

Me levanté y agradecí al doctor y luego me dirigí a la habitación. Esto fue mi culpa. Yo fui quien chocó con ella, yo era la razón por la que ella tenía puntadas, y yo era la razón por la que ella tuviera una infección y por la que ahora estuviera en el hospital.

Cuando entre en el cuarto de Bella, ella estaba durmiendo. Seguía viéndose extremadamente pálida, aunque no tanto como antes. Me senté en una silla junto a su cama y tomé su mano entre las mías.

"_Lo siento tanto Bella, si no fuera por mi estupidez, tú no estarías aquí. Tenías razón acerca de todo lo que dijiste, y eso me hizo enfurecer. Estaba furioso porque sabías más de mí que mi familia y mis 'amigos', estaba furioso que supieras que clase de persona era y aún así me dieras una oportunidad, estaba furioso porque tú querías dejarme. Alejé a mi familia de mi vida, y no tengo amigos por alguna razón, y cuando tú me diste tu aviso de renuncia, quise llorar. Tu eres la primera persona que entra a mi vida y deseo que se quede desde…"_

_(Emmett tiene 14 años, Edward 11 y Alice 7)_

_Estaba durmiendo en mi había cuando mi madre me despertó._

"_Edward, corazón, tienes que despertarte"_

"_¿Mamá?"_

"_Sí, corazón"_

"_¿Qué pasa?"_

"_Son tus abuelos"_

"_¿Qué pasa con ellos?"_

"_Bueno, ¿sabes que ellos no han estado bien últimamente?"_

"_¿Sí?"_

"_Jesús decidió que es momento para tener a dos nuevo ángeles en el cielo"_

"_¿Qué?"_

"_Lo siento, cariño"_

_Salté de la cama y corrí hasta la casa de mis abuelos. Cuando llegué miré a mi padre salir por la puerta._

"_No pienso que deberías estar aquí, Edward"_

"_Por favor, papá"_

"_No sé"_

"_Déjame darles un último adiós"_

"_Está bien"_

_Corrí escales arriba hasta la habitación de mis abuelos. Mi abuelo estaba acostado en la cama y no se movía. Él ya había muerto, pero mi abuela seguía aquí._

"_¿Edward?" Susurró._

"_Estoy aquí, abuelita"_

_Tomé su mano entre las mías._

"_Edward, necesito que me escuches, y sin interrumpir ¿está bien?"_

"_Sí, señora"_

"_Quiero que sepas que te amo con todo mi corazón. Yo estuve allí cuando naciste, fuiste el bebé más lindo que haya visto. Recuerdo que llorabas cuando todos te cargaban, pero cuando lo hice te quedaste tan silencioso como un ángel. Recuerdo la sensación de tu mano apretando mi dedo. Eso me hizo llorar. Estuve ahí cuando se rompió tu biberón. Lloraste tan fuerte, que te cargué y te arrullé hasta que te durmieras. Estuve cuando dijiste tu primera palabra. Lloré cuando me dirigiste tu primera 'mawma'. Estuve cuando aprendiste a ir al baño. Corriste por toda la casa sin shorts ni calzoncillos gritando._

_Ella rió ligeramente._

"_Pero quiero que sepas, que solo porque estuvimos más tiempo contigo que tus padres, no significa a que tu madre ni tu padre te amen, ellos te aman. Morirían por ti. Nunca lo olvides, Edward. Nunca alejes a tu familia, los necesitarás."_

_Lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas._

"_Ven"_

_Me subí a la cama junto a mi abuela, y apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho para confortarme._

"_Te amo, abuelita"_

"_Te amo, nunca lo olvides"_

_Tan pronto como me dormí fui despertado por mi padre._

"_Edward, tenemos que irnos"_

_Lo miré a él y luego a la abuela. Sus ojos estaban cerrados. Me bajé de la cama y me paré junto a ella. Sentí a mi padre atrás de mí. Me giré y sollocé en su pecho. Me abrazó y me dejó llorar. Me dejo llorar todo._

Estaba llorando. Estaba llorando tan fuerte que pensé que nunca terminaría. Sentí una mano en mi hombre, me giré y vi a Bella. Había lágrimas en sus mejillas. La envolví con mis brazos y descansé mi cabeza en su pecho. Ella me abrazó y me dejó llorar.

No había llorado en años y esa noche lloré por todo…

Lloré por mis abuelos…

Lloré por no ser lo suficientemente bueno para mis padres…

Lloré por cómo traté a mis padres…

Lloré por perderme la boda de mi hermano…

Lloré por todas las chicas a las cuales les rompí el corazón…

Lloré por las relaciones que termine…

Las amistades que arruiné…

Pero lloré más por Bella…

Lloré por cómo la trate…

Por cómo la herí…

Por cómo ella me confortó, y yo sólo la lastime…

Lloré, lloré y lloré hasta que no pude más.

Bella tomó mis mejillas y me limpió las lágrimas. Yo le limpié las lágrimas con mis nudillos. Nos quedamos así, viéndonos el uno al otro. Bella se acercó. Se detuvó hasta que su cara estaba a centímetros de la mía. Me acerqué un poco más…

Y la besé.

* * *

_Hola… wow 4 actualizaciones en una semana… nos vemos hasta dentro de dos meses… hahaha no es verdad… cuando pueda actualizo más… bueno creo que ahora Edward nos caerá mejor…_

_Sean buenas y dejen un review y serán visitas por Edward, Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, Seth, Sam, Jacob o por Todos!!!!! xD_


	9. ¿Esperanza después de todo?

_NADA de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Meyer-Sama y la idea original de TwilightFan2010, yo solo me adjudico esta humilde traducción. _

_I don't Twilight but Edward owns me completely. xD_

**

* * *

**

When No One Else Cared

**Por: TwilightFan2010**

**Traducido por: The little Cullen**

* * *

**¿Esperanza después de todo?**

**BPOV**

"_Bueno, Srita. Swan, la infección parece que se ha ido y usted es libre de irse. Regrese si se siente mal, mareada o con nauseas."_ Dijo el doctor y firmó los papeles de salida.

"_Gracias"_ sonreí.

"_Aquí hay una receta de analgésicos. Tome uno en la mañana y otro en la noche hasta que se terminen. Después estará bien"_

"_Gracias Dr. Parker"_

"_Ah, hay alguien esperando por usted, está en el lobby"_

"_Ok"_

Tome la receta que el doctor me ofreció y fui al lobby donde Edward estaba esperando.

"_Hey"_ Dije caminando hacía él.

"_Hey"_ Dijo mientras me acariciaba amablemente mi mejilla.

"_No sabía que venías a recogerme"_

"_Quería sorprenderte"_

"_¿Cómo estás?"_

"_Bien, también me gustaría agradecerte"_

"_¿Agradecerme? ¿Por qué?"_

"_Por todo, por darme una oportunidad, por estar ahí para mí, ayudarme y amarme. He sido demasiado rudo contigo y tú no lo merecías"_

"_Está bien"_

Edward sonrió antes de besarme. El beso era gentil, cariñoso. My corazón latía fuertemente contra mi pecho y pensé que nunca acabaría. Cuando Edward se alejó besó mi frente y me rodeó con sus brazos.

"_¿Te dio el doctor una receta?"_

"_Sí, analgésicos"_

"_Bueno, vamos a buscarlos"_

"_No tienes porque hacerlo"_

"_Sí, pero quiero hacerlo"_

"_ok"_

El camino a la farmacia fue callado y tranquilo. Una vez que surtimos la receta, fuimos a un café cerca de donde estábamos.

"_Entonces, dime algo acerca de ti"_ Dijo Edward.

"_¿Por qué quieres saber algo de mí?"_

"_Porque contrario a las demás mujeres del mundo, tú eres un misterio"_

Me reí por eso.

"_Bueno, nací el 13 de septiembre de 1988, en Forks, Washington. Mi madre dejó a mi padre cuando tenía 6 meses. Vivimos en Phoenix, allí conocí a mis2 mejores amigas en pre-escolar y aun seguimos muy cercanas"_

"_¿Qué tan cerca?"_ preguntó Edward

"_Vivimos juntas"_

Él rió y tomo mis manos entre las suyas. Intenté ignorar el choque eléctrico que sentí con nuestro toque.

"_Como te dije en la tienda, no me gustan las fiestas. Mis amigos y mi familia son más importantes" _Edward me frotó las manos en círculos y mi corazón se comenzó a acelerar.

"_¿Alguna vez ves a tu papá?"_

"_Sí, cada verano voy a Forks"_

"_Tus padres parecen ser geniales"_

"_Lo son y estoy segura que los tuyos también. Cuéntame acerca de ellos"_

"_El nombre de mi padre es Carlisle y es doctor. Él fue el que atendió después del accidente. El nombre de mi madre es Esme y es decoradora de casas. Tengo un hermano mayor llamado Emmett. Tiene 27, está casado y va a ser padre. Él también es un abogado, pero trabaja en una firma diferente"._

"_¿Por qué no trabaja para ti o contigo?"_

"_Porque le negué el trabajo"_

"_¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"_

Edward miró había abajo, avergonzado.

"_Porque no quería nada con mi familia"_

"_Edward" _Me paré y me senté en su regazo. Pasé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Edward enterró su cara en mi cuello.

"_¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?"_ Él rió ligeramente.

"_Ahora termíname de contar acerca de tu familia"_

"_También tengo una hermana llamada Alice. Ella tiene 20 años y esta comprometida con Jasper Hale. Es diseñadora de ropa para niños"_

"_¿Jasper Hale, él de la firma?"_

"_Sí"_

"_Espera, ¿Alice Cullen? He visto sus diseños por todas partes. No sabía que estaban emparentados"_

"_La mayoría de la gente no lo sabe"_ Susurró Edward

"_Edward, se que te arrepientes de alejar a tu familia, pero no puedes cambiar el pasado, pero sí el futuro"_

"_¿Cómo?"_

"_Haz lo que sea, todo. Comienza visitando a tu madre y a tu padre. Come con tus hermanos. Llámalos para ver como están. Déjales saber que los amas. No tengas miedo de mostrarles tus sentimientos"  
_

Sabía que él me estaba escuchando, pero no me estaba viendo.

"Hey, mírame". Él me miró y vi como una lágrima se escapaba de su ojo. Le limpié la lágrima y lo miré a los ojos. Me encontré acercándome a él, sin romper el contacto entre nuestros ojos. Sus manos se enredaron en mi cabello y sus labios se conectaron con los míos. El beso era apasionado y lleno de amor.

"_¿Perdón?"_

Nos separamos abruptamente y miramos a la mesera.

"_Lo siento" _Murmuramos

"_¿Están listos para pagar?" _Dijo la mesera viéndome.

"_Si"_ Contesto Edward.

La mesera se fue caminando y me giré a Edward. Le sonreí y él me sonrió de regreso mientras me baja de su regazo.

"_Hey ¿a dónde vas?"_ Preguntó mientras me jalaba de regreso a su regazo.

Reí _"Edward"_ Enterré mi cabeza en su cuello. La mesera regreso y le dio la cuenta a Edward. Él le dio un billete de 10 y ella se fue sin decir nada.

"_Pienso que está molesta" _Reí.

"Yo también lo pienso, ¿estás lista?"

"Sí"

"Así que… ¿hay algo más que deba saber de ti?" Me preguntó Edward una vez que estuvimos en el auto.

"_Uh… mi segundo nombre es Marie"_

"_Isabella Marie Swan… me gusta"_

"_¿Qué hay de ti?"_

"_Yo tengo dos segundos nombres"_

"_¿De verdad? ¿Cuáles__ son?"_

"_Anthony y Mansen"_

"_Edward Anthony Mansen Cullen… te__ queda"_

"_¿Cuál es tu color favorito?"_

"_Era azul…"_

"_¿Y ahora?"_

"_Es verde"_ Susurré.

Cuando el no me contesto lo miré y él estaba sonriendo.

"_Bueno, eso nos hace dos"_

"_¿Eh?"_

"_Mi color favorito antes de conocerte era amarillo y ahora es café"_

Nos quedamos en un confortable silencio para el resto del camino. Cuando llegamos a la tienda Edward me abrió la puerta y tomó mi mano.

"_Hola ¿cómo puedo ayudarles?"_ Preguntó el hombre detrás del mostrador.

"_Sí, la orden para Isabella Swan" _Sonreí.

"_Ok, en un minuto" _Dijo y se fue a la partes de atrás, cuando regresó, un minuto después, traía un bolsa blanca entre sus manos.

"_Firme aquí" _Dijo apuntando al portapapeles en el mostrador. Firmé. _"Tome, aquí tiene". _Él me paso la bolsa mientras sonreía. Escuché a Edward gruñir, pero lo ignore.

"_¿Qué fue eso?"_ Le pregunté a Edward una vez que salimos la tienda.

"_Eso era flirtear"_ Me reí de cuan celoso estaba Edward.

Miré adentró de la bolsa y vi un papel pegado en la boquilla de la botella. La despegué y me reí.

"_¿Qué?"_ Preguntó Edward.

"_Su número de teléfono"_ Me reí.

"¿_Qué vas a hacer con él?"_

"_Probablemente le llamaré"_

"_¿De verdad?"_

"_Tal vez…"_

"_No lo harás, dámelo"_

"_No" _Reí.

"_Sí"_

"_No"_ Grité mientras corría lejos de él. Lo escuché intentando alcanzarme. Edward me logró atrapar y me tiró a una cama.

"_Ahora ¿qué vas a hacer?"_ Edward jadeó.

"_Llamarlo y acordar una cita"_

Edward comenzó a besar mi cuello.

"_¿Qué fue eso?" _Edward murmuró contra mi cuello.

"_Voy… a… llamarlo… y acordar… una… cita" _Jadeé.

"_¿Estás segura?"  
_

"_No"_ Susurré.

Edward se alejó y me miró fijamente. Co mis manos le quite los cabellos de sus ojos. Él se agachó y me besó. Alguien se aclaró la garganta haciéndonos saltar.

"_Este es un lugar público y este tipo de comportamiento no está permitido"_

"_Lo sentimos, pero vamos a comprar esta cama, pero queríamos probarla primero." _Dijo Edward. Él tomo mi mano y nos bajamos de la cama.

"_¿Desea comprar esta cama?" _Ella preguntó con un tono cuestionante y sospechoso.

"_Sí"_ Contestó Edward.

"_Bueno, déjeme traer los papeles" _La mujer se alejó.

"_Corre"_ Edward susurró en mi oído. Corrimos hasta su auto y una vez que estuvimos a salvo en el auto conduciendo lejos de la tienda, comencé a reír. Edward me acompaño.

"_Fue divertido"_ Dije.

"_Sí, lo deberíamos hacer de nuevo"_

Miré a Edward con una sonrisa. El resto de camino a mi departamento estuvimos en silencio. Edward no dijo nada cuando abrió mi puerta y me acompaño a mi departamento, pero cuando me iba a despedir su cara me detuvo.

"_¿Edward? ¿Estás bien?"_

"_Bella"_ Edward respiró. Sus labios encontraron mi cuello y mi corazón se aceleró. Edward trazó un camino entre mi cuello, mi mandíbula hasta mis labios. Sus manos se enroscaron en mi cintura y las mías en su cabello.

Cuando Edward se alejó, sus manos se posaron en mis mejillas y puso su frente contra la mía. Le miré a los ojos y estuvimos así por un interminable momento.

"_¿Bella?"_

"_¿Sí?"_

"_¿Te gustaría salir conmigo el sábado?"_

"_Sí"_

"_Genial, te veo a las 7"_

Edward me besó una vez más y se fue.

'Demonios' es todo lo que podía pensar.

* * *

_Bueno aquí le dejo un chap más… No hay mucho que decir solo que dejen un review… y serán agradecidas por Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, Sam, Jacob, Seth o al que deseen…_


	10. La Cita

_NADA de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Meyer-Sama y la idea original de TwilightFan2010, yo solo me adjudico esta humilde traducción. _

_I don't Twilight but Edward owns me completely. xD_

**

* * *

**

When No One Else Cared

**Por: TwilightFan2010**

**Traducido por: The little Cullen**

* * *

**La Cita**

**BPOV**

"_No lo encuentro"_ Grité desde mi closet. Estaba vestida con una salida de baño y una toalla en mi cabeza. Mi cita con Edward era en 30 minutos y no estaba ni cerca de estar lista. Hannah y Sam entraron. Sam comenzó a hurgar entre mis ropas y Hannah me jaló hasta el baño.

"_Siéntate"_ Me ordenó Hannah.

Hannah tiró de mi cabello y comenzó a cepillarlo. Me puso alguna clase de espuma de agradable olor y comenzó a secarlo. Cuando terminó con mi cabello, estaba liso y brillante. Comenzó a maquillarme. Me puso algo de base, sombra azul en los ojos, máscara, delineador y gloss.

"_Encontré algo para que te pongas"_ Dijo Sam mientras entraba a la habitación. Entre sus manos estaba un hermoso vestido azul oscuro. Tenía tirantes delgados y del largo de dos pulgadas encima de mis rodillas. Sam también tenía unos zapatos de piso azules.

"_¡Ahora estás lista!"_ Dijo Hannah. Les di un abrazo cuando sonó el timbre.

"_¡Es él!"_

Sam, Hannah y yo, caminamos a la sala donde estaban Edward y Jared. Edward sonrió cuando me vio.

"_Te ves hermosa"_ Murmuró cuando besó mi mejilla.

"_Tu tampoco te ves mal" _

"_¿Estás lista?"_

"_Sí"_

Edward tomó mi mano y estábamos a punto de salir cuando Sam dijo.

"_Antes de que se vayan, nos gustaría hacerte algunas preguntas"_ Dijo

"_Ok"_ Respondió Edward.

"_¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con Bella?"_ Preguntó Sam

"_¿A qué te refieres?"_

"_¿Te vas a casar con ella, tener hijos, o solo acostarte con ella?"_ Dijo Hannah

"_Yo, eh…"_

"_¿No puedes contestar? Que tal esta, ¿eres estéril?"_

"_¡¿Qué?!"_

"_Responde"_

"_Ok, suficiente."_ Grité. "_Nos tenemos que ir"_ Tomé la mano de Edward y fuimos hasta la puerta.

"_Diviértete Bella"_ Dijo Hannah.

"_Les odio"_ Dije cerrando la puerta. Luego escuché una explosión de risas.

"_Lo siento"_ Dije a Edward que estaba pálido como un vampiro.

"_Está bien, como sea, tengo miedo de regresar"_ Dijo mientras se reía. Me reí con él. Edward me abrió la puerta cuando llegamos a su auto. Iba a entrar, pero él me detuvo.

"_¿Qué pasa?"_

"_Do te di un apropiado saludo"_

Reí antes de enredar en su cabello. Sus labios se conectaron con los míos y mis rodillas comenzaron a fallar. Cuando nos separamos, muy pronto debo admitir, él beso mi frente. Entré a su auto y me abroché el cinturón de seguridad mientras él se subía al lado del conductor.

"_Entonces… ¿a dónde vamos?"_

"_Es una sorpresa"_ Dijo sonriendo.

"_No me gustan las sorpresas"_

"_Te gustará esta"_

Edward tomó mi mano y comenzó a hacer círculos en ella. Condujo por otros 10 minutos o más antes de llegar a un hermoso departamento.

"_¿Dónde estamos?"_

"_En mi casa"_

"_¿Por qué?"_

"_Es una sorpresa"_

Edward me abrió la puerta y tomó mi mano. Cuando estuvimos en el elevador, Edward presionó el botón 9.

"_¿Vives en un penthouse?" _Pregunté.

"_Sí"_ Dijo sonriendo.

Cuando el elevador se abrió mi mandíbula se abrió.

"_Wow…"_ Era lo único que podía decir.

"_Qué bueno que te guste"_

"_¿Cómo no me gustaría?"_

El departamento de Edward estaba limpio y organizado. Tenía un sofá beige, una TV gigante y más películas que dios. Pero lo que más me llamó la atención era el balcón en el cuál podías ver toda la ciudad. Estaba muy ocupada apreciándolo que no me di cuenta que Edward se fue y regresó.

"_Ponte esto"_ Me dijo ofreciéndome un par de pijamas.

"_Uh… ¿por qué?"_

"_Es parte de la sorpresa. El baño está por allá"_

Tomé la ropa que me ofreció y me fui a cambiar. Aún seguía confusa por la razón. Su ropa me quedaba grande, pero olía a él. Cuando salí del baño, la confusión desapareció. En su piso había un montón de almohadas y sábanas. También había tazones de palomitas, skittles, papas, M&Ms y demás comidas chatarra.

Me sobresalté en cuanto sentí el abrazó de Edward alrededor mío.

"_¿Te gusta?"_

"_Edward, ¿Qué es esto?"_

"_Una pijamada de comida chatarra. Es mi culpa que te perdieras la última con tus amigos, así que decidí que esto sería una cita perfecta"_

Me giré para verlo y le sonreí.

"_Gracias, es perfecto"_

"_Estoy feliz por ello."_

Me senté en las almohadas mientras Edward ponía la primera película.

"_La Bella y la Bestia, era mi favorita cuando era niña"_

"_Lo sé"_

"_¿Cómo?"_

"_Llamé a Sam y a Hannah"_

Edward me dio un rápido beso en los labios antes de sentarme a mi lado. Cuando la película comenzó, me acurruque en Edward y el pasó sus brazos a mi alrededor.

A la mitad de la película, Edward perdió interés, y comenzó a besar mi cuello. Intenté prestar atención, pero lo que Edward hacía era mucho más interesante. No puede detener los jadeos provenientes de mis labios.

Edward me jaló hacia atrás. Me acosté sobre mi espalda y enredé mis manos en su cabello. Sentí la lengua de Edward traspasar mi labios.

**EPOV**

Estaba besando a Bella y se sentía tan bien. No quería que nunca se fuera. Nunca la dejaría ir, pero cuando sentí algo húmedo en mi espalda, la separé de mí. Bella tenía chocolate líquido en sus manos y estaba riendo.

"_Oh, vas a pagar por esto" _Dije con una risa malvada. Bella se paró y comenzó a correr. Me paré y la seguí.

"_No puedes atraparme"_ Canturreo.

"_Apuesto a que sí"_

"_¡Apuesto a que no!"_

Bella corrió hasta mi habitación y salto a mi cama. Cuando salté a ella, Bella se bajó de un salto y corrió a la sala. Vi su camino, corrí y la atrapé justo antes de que se cayera.

"_Te dije que te podía atrapar"_

"_Estoy agradecida que lo hicieras"_

"_Pienso que deberíamos limpiar" _Murmuré.

"_Pienso que no" _Dijo atrapando mis cabellos entre sus manos y besando mis labios.

* * *

_Hola!!! Aquí les dejo otro chap… espero que les haya gusta… para la pregunta de si Edward y Bella son novios, no… en el chap anterior solo eran amigos (en este igual ¬.¬) pero ya comenzaron a salir… sip primera cita y se andan besando a cada rato ¬.¬_

_Solo quiero agradecer los reviews e invitarles a dejar más… también pasense por mis otras historias… en especial _ellos ¿qué?

_Todo review será agradecido en persona por Edward, Jasper, Carlisle, Emmett, Sam, Seth, Jacob, y estarán a su completa disposición…. xD_


	11. Familia

_NADA de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Meyer-Sama y la idea original de TwilightFan2010, yo solo me adjudico esta humilde traducción. _

_I don't Twilight but Edward owns me completely. xD_

**

* * *

**

When No One Else Cared

**Por: TwilightFan2010**

**Traducido por: The little Cullen**

* * *

**Familia**

**BPOV**

Desperté rodeada por los brazos de Edward y recordé la noche anterior. Después de que Edward y yo limpiáramos, continuamos nuestra cita con muchas más películas de Disney. Eventualmente, caí dormida y ahora aquí estoy.

Fui a una cita con Edward Cullen y ahora estoy durmiendo con él. Edward seguí durmiendo, por lo que comencé a pasar mis dedos por su cabello. Edward se estiró ligeramente antes de abrir los ojos.

"_Buenos días, hermosa"_ Dijo.

"_Buenos días"_

Descansé mi cabeza en su pecho al tiempo que él me rodeaba con sus brazos.

"_Sabes, es todos mis años de citas, nunca dormí con nadie en que solo involucrara dormir"_ Dijo Edward.

"_Bueno no te sientas tan complacido"_

"_Pues sí"_

Edward y yo continuamos acostados en silencio. Después de unos minutos me paré.

"_¿A dónde vas?" _Preguntó Edward.

"_Al baño"_ Bostecé.

Cuando fui al baño me di cuenta que no tenía cepillo dental.

"_¿Edward?"_

"_¿Sí?"_

"_¿Puedo usar tu cepillo dental?"_

"_Sí"_

Después de cepillarme los dientes y lavarme la cara, regresé a Edward, quién parecía estar nervioso.

"_¿Estás bien?"_

"_Uh, oh sí, solo quería preguntarte algo, pero estaba pensando cómo hacerlo"_

"_¿Es malo?"_

"_No, solo que nunca antes lo había hecho"_

"_Ok, tómate tu tiempo"_

Edward continúo con su nerviosismo durante un minuto antes de verme. Caminó hasta mí, me abrazó y me besó.

El beso fue tan apasionado, tan urgido, que me quito el aliento. Cuando Edward se separó, necesitaba aire. Edward descansó su frente sobre la mía y me vio directamente a los ojos.

"_¿Bella?"_

"_¿Sí?"_

"_Nunca lo he hecho antes, así que solo te lo voy a preguntar. ¿Te…"_ Edward se calló. Tomé su cara entre mis manos.

"_No te pongas nervioso"_ Besé a Edward fugazmente, intentando que se calmara.

Él tomo un largo respiro y comenzó de nuevo.

"_Bella ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?"_

Eso me tomo por sorpresa. Edward me quería, de todas las chicas, para ser su novia.

"_Sí" _Susurré. Edward sonrió antes de besarme de nuevo.

"_¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?"_ Pregunté.

"_Bueno, me estaba preguntando ¿si te gusta conocer a mis padres?"_

Uh, oh… De repente me puse nerviosa. Edward se dio cuenta.

"_No estés nerviosa. Te van a amar"_

"_Ok"_

Edward tomó mi mano y caminamos hasta el estacionamiento por su auto.

"¿Dónde viven tus padres?" Le pregunté una vez que estuvimos en camino.

"_En los suburbios, es un lugar muy pacífico, donde no hay tiroteos a mitad de la noche"_ Bromeó.

"_Sí, creo que los suburbios es un mejor lugar para vivir"_

"_Entonces, ¿por qué vives en la ciudad?"_

"_Amigos, trabajo, cosas por el estilo"_

"_Ya veo"_

Edward tomó mi mano y dibujo círculos en ella. Nos metimos en un cómodo silencio el resto del camino. Una vez que llegamos a casa de sus padres, mis ojos se abrieron y mi mandíbula se cayó. La casa era muy bella. Era blanca, lucía como de cuento. La puerta era de un hermoso color café, muy claro. Edward se rió de mi reacción y me volteé para darle una mala mirada.

"_Veo que te gusta"_ Dijo. Infantilmente, le saqué la lengua. Esperé a que se riera de nuevo, pero lo que hizo me tomó por sorpresa. Me besó. Su lengua masajeó a la mía, pese que iba a desfallecer. Una vez que nos separamos, tomamos aire.

"_Wow"_ Dije casi sin aliento.

"_Sí"_ Concordó Edward

Edward salió del auto y me abrió la puerta.

"_¿Estás lista?"_ Me dijo mientras me ofrecía su mano.

"_Sí"_ Tomé su mano y caminamos juntos. Cuando él abrió la puerta, mi mandíbula cayó de nuevo. Por dentro la casa era aún más bella. Había unas escaleras gigantes ante mí. A mi derecha estaba la sala. Los sofás parecían nuevos y a la vez tan antiguos. Había un TV del tamaño de la que Edward tenía, y muchas películas. Pero lo que me quitó el aliento fue el gran piano blanco que estaba en la esquina.

"_¿Tocas?"_

"_Solo el piano"_

"_Todo es muy bello"_

"_Bueno, díselo a mi madre"_ Edward rió.

"_¿Edward?"_ Dijo una mujer viniendo de sala.

Era muy hermosa. Tenía una bella cara pálida en forma de corazón como Edward. Su cabello ondulado, color caramelo por debajo de sus hombros.

"_Hola mamá"_ Dijo Edward. Su madre parecía estar a punto de llorar.

"_No puedo creer que estés aquí, estoy tan feliz de verte"_ Dijo envolviendo a Edward en un gran abrazo.

"_Lo sé mamá, te extrañado mucho, lo siento, siento todo lo que hice" _

"_Está bien cariño, estoy contenta de que regresaras"_ Dijo la madre de Edward limpiándose las lágrimas. Vi lágrimas por las mejillas de Edward correr también, así que tomé su mano y la apreté ligeramente para confortarlo. Edward me miro y sonrió.

Los ojos de su madre iban de mí a Edward y regresaron a mí.

"_Mamá, esta es Bella, mi novia. Bella es mi madre Esme"_ Dijo Edward. Su madre me miró y sonrió antes de envolverme en un abrazo.

"_Muchas gracias"_ susurró en mi oído. Me dio un ligero apretón antes de separase. Le sonreí al tiempo que Edward pasaba un brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

"_Bueno, ustedes dos vengan, todos están atrás en el porche"_

Esme nos guió a través de la sala y la cocina hasta el porche. Este era inmenso. Había una mesa y sillas, al igual que una gran piscina.

"_¡Edward!"_ Un gran hombre de cabello rizado gritó saliendo de la piscina. Se acercó y abrazó a Edward, dejándole la ropa mojada.

"_Gracias Emmett" Edward dijo._

"_¡De nada!"_ Respondió Emmett con una sonrisa en su cara.

"_Hey hermano, realmente siento haberme perdido tu boda. Me siento terrible" _

"_Hey, ahora estás aquí, es lo que importa"_

"_Lo sé, pero intentaré recompensarte"_

"_No te preocupes. Pero ¿quién tenemos aquí?"_

"_Emmett, esta es mi novia Bella, Bella este es mi hermano mayor Emmett"_

"_Es un placer conocerte" _Dijo Emmett al tiempo que me daba un abrazo de oso.

"_A ti también"_ Es todo lo que pude decir.

"_Está es mi esposa Rosalie y mi hijo o hija"_ Emmett introdujo a una alta, rubia, hermosa mujer con apariencia de supermodelo. Se veía como si tuviera 5 meses de embarazo.

"_Es un placer conocerte"_ Ella dijo

"_A ti también"_

"_Hola Jasper"_ Dijo Edward mientras saludaba a un rubio alto el cual tenía rodeada por un brazo, aun chica parecida a una hada, de cabello negro en puntas.

"_Hombre, es bueno verte"_

"_Jasper, Alice, esta es mi novia Bella. Bella esta es mi hermana Alice y su prometido Jasper"_

Jasper me dio la mano y Alice sonrió.

"_¿Alice?"_ Preguntó Edward. La aludida no lo vio

"_Alice, lo siento"_

Alice miró a Edward y parecía estar a punto de llorar. Ella se tiró a los brazos de Edward y lo abrazó.

"_Te extrañe"_

"_Yo también te extrañe" _

Yo estaba allí parada, sonriendo ante la reunión que estaba sucediendo. Edward me abrazó y susurró _"Gracias"_ en mi oído. Le sonreí y le devolví el abrazo.

* * *

_Hi, perdón por tardar en actualizar pero la página dejo de funcionar 2 días... y después me puse a perder mi tiempo... Y justo ayer cuando pensaba que tenía libre la tarde descubro que oh no¡! tengo un trabajo de historia para presentar para el día siguiente.... lo gracioso... llegamos a la escuela... y mi equipo y yo nos confudimos xD Si¡!!! como oyen -o leen- ese no era nuestro tema... y ni siquiera la fecha de entrega.... jajajaja xP realmente gracioso..._

_Dejando eso de lado... Publicidad: Lean mis otros fics.... xD Si muy persuasiva ¬_¬U *hace pucheritos marca Alice* y que tal así ¿? xD_

_Dejen Reviews¡! mientras más dejen menos tiempo tardo en actualizar.... Y recuerden TODO riview será agradecido en PERSONA en HORARIO NOCTURO por un COMPLACIENTE: Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, Seth, Sam, Jacob, etc.... El que deseen o todos ¡!!!_


	12. Cuando Te Necesito

_NADA de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Meyer-Sama y la idea original de TwilightFan2010, yo solo me adjudico esta humilde traducción. _

_I don't Twilight but Edward owns me completely. xD_

**

* * *

**

When No One Else Cared

**Por: TwilightFan2010**

**Traducido por: The little Cullen**

* * *

**Cuando te necesito**

**EPOV**

Todo estuvo silencio en el camino de regreso a la ciudad. Bella estaba durmiendo pacíficamente en el asiento del antero. Sabía que ella necesitaba un descanso después de la excitante tarde con mi familia. También sabía que cuando Emmett nos tiró a ambos a la piscina eso la cansaría más que a nada.

Miré a Bella. Era tan hermosa. La manera en que su piel se veía a la luz de la luna era muy linda. Quería quedarme viéndola para siempre, pero me tenía que concentrar en conducir. Cuando por fin llegamos a mi casa, cargué a Bella hasta el departamento y la acosté en la cama.

Me puse mis pijamas y me subí a la cama al lado de Bella. Ella se giró y enterró su cara en mi pecho. Gentilmente la rodee con mis brazos y la acerqué más a mí mientras me dejava conducir por la inconsciencia. Esa noche soñé con un ángel.

**BPOV**

Cuando desperté estaba en la cama de Edward, pero no podía verlo. Me senté y me di cuenta que la puerta del baño estaba cerrada y la regadera abierta.

Me paré y me dirigí a la cocina a hacer café. El café estaba casi listo cuando Edward vino ya vestido para el trabajo.

"_Buenos días, hermosa"_ Dijo besándome.

"_Mmmm… buenos días"_ Murmuré en contra de sus labios.

"_Hiciste café"_

"_Sí, espero que no te moleste"_

"_Claro que no, lo que es mío es tuyo"_

Edward comenzó a besar mi cuello.

"_¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?"_ Pregunto Edward.

"_Iré a casa y dejaré saber a Sam y Hannah que sigo viva, después buscaré un trabajo"_

Edward bajo la cabeza y sabía el porqué. Sabía que se sentía mal por lo que había sucedido entre nosotros, por despedirme. No quería que se sintiera mal o culpable así que lo abracé y hundí mi rostro en su pecho.

"_No te sientas mal por despedirme. Si no lo hubieras hecho, nada de esto hubiera sucedido. Yo no estaría contigo, y tú no le hablarías a tu familia de nuevo"_

"_Lo sé, pero aun me siento mal. Puedes regresar a tu trabajo cuando quieras"_

"_No puedo hacerle eso a Ángela, a Tanya sí, pero no a Ángela"_

Edward levanto mu mejilla.

"_Eres muy buena para ser verdad"_ Dijo antes de besarme.

"_Bueno, ya es hora que te vayas. ¿Qué clase de ejemplo serías, si el jefe llega tarde?"_

"_Creo que tienes razón. ¿Nos vemos ésta noche?"_

"_Sí, ven a cenar si quieres"_

"_Ok, te veré luego"_

Edward me besó una vez más antes de irse. Me quede un poquito más y limpie antes de dirigirme de regreso a mi departamento

"_¿Dónde has estado jovencita?"_ Me gritó Hannah en cuanto entre al departamento.

"_Con Edward"_

"_¡Por DOS días! ¿Qué estaban haciendo?"_

"_Bueno el sábado tuvimos una pijamada, y nos quedamos exhaustos de estar correteándonos el uno al otro por toda la casa tirándonos chocolate. Luego el domingo me llevo a conocer a su familia y me quede dormida en el camino de regreso"_

"_Bueno, la próxima vez llama. Tu mamá y yo estuvimos muy preocupados"_

"_Lo siento, PAPÁ"_

"_Oh, por cierto tu mamá llamo"_

"_¿Sí? ¿Cuándo?"_

"_Ayer"_

"_Ah, gracias"_

Fui a mi habitación y tomé el teléfono. Rápidamente marqué el número de mi madre y espere por su respuesta. Respondió al tercer timbre.

"_¿Bueno?_

"_Hola mamá ¿llamaste?"_

"_Bella, cariño ¿cómo estás?"_

"_Bien, de hecho estoy más que bien, genial"_

"_¿Eso tiene que ver con que no hayas estado en casa por los dos últimos días?"_

"_De hecho sí"_

"_Bueno, no hagas esperar a tu madre. Habla"_

"_Su nombre es Edward. Él era mi jefe y no nos soportábamos, pero las cosas cambiaron. Ayer me llevó a conocer a su familia y me pidió que fuera su novia"_

"_¡Oh, cariño! Estoy tan feliz por ti. Estaba preocupada, no quería que el divorcio de tu padre y mío te arruinara la vida"_

"_Lo sé, mamá"_

"_Ahora. Háblame de este Edward"_

"_Bueno, él es dulce, gracioso y encantador. Tiene los más bellos ojos verdes y la más linda sonrisa. ¡Oh, no puedo esperar a que lo conozcas!"_

"_Espero poder llegar a conocerlo"_

"_Por su puesto"_

"_Te extraño Bella. Tenemos que hablar más seguido, tal vez pueda ir allá alguna vez"_

"_Me gustaría mamá"_

"_Te quiero"_

"_Yo también"_

"_Adiós Bella"_

"_Adiós mamá"_

**Días después**

"_¡¡Ew!! ¡Son tan empalagos que me enferman!" _Grito Hannah refiriéndose a mí sentada en el regazo de Edward, y a él besando mi cuello.

"_¡Hey! ¿Por qué no mejor prestas atención a tu cita y a lo que estamos haciendo?" _Trate de decirlo con un tono serio pero perdí la concentración en cuanto Edward comenzó a besar mi cuello de nuevo.

Hannah sacó la lengua y se giró hacia el chico que había conocido una semana antes. Creo que su nombre era Tyler.

"_Así que Tyler ¿está casado?" _Pregunté.

"_No"_ Contestó

"_¿Tienes hijos?"_ Preguntó Sam

"_¿Has donado esperma?"_ Pregunté de nuevo

"_¡¿Qué?!"_ Gritó.

"_¿Alguna vez has tenido one-night-stands?"_ Preguntó Sam

"_¿Por qué no contestas la preguntas?"_

"_Yo…uh… bueno"_

"_¡Ya déjenlo en paz!" _Gritó Hannah

"_Aguafiestas" _Murmuró Sam

"_Lo siento, usualmente hacen esto para ver si eres suficientemente bueno"_

"_¿Pase?"_

"_¡Por supuesto!" _Hannah sonrió y Tyler la besó.

"_¡¡Ew!! ¡Son tan empalagos que me enferman!" _Dije

"_¡Cállate Isabella!"_

Le saqué la lengua solo para que después atacara mis labios con los suyos.

Enredé mis dedos en los cabellos de Edward y lo besé apasionadamente.

Así continuamos hasta las 9, hora en que Edward y Tyler dijeron que tenían que levantarse temprano para el trabajo.

"_Te veré mañana"_ Susurré con mi cara enterrada en el pecho de Edward.

"_Te extrañaré" _Susurró Edward

"_Yo también te extrañaré" _

Edward me besó gentilmente antes de irse. Una vez que Edward y Tyler se fueron, Jared y Sam fueron a la cama, y Hannah y yo fuimos a la cocina.

"_Así que… ¿tú y Tyler?"_

"_Sip"_

"_¿Te gusta?"_

"_Si y mucho"_

"_Estoy feliz de que hayas encontrado a alguien"_

"_Yo también"_

Abracé a Hannah y ella me correspondió el abrazo.

"_Antes de que te des cuenta, nos mudaremos, casaremos y tendremos hijos"_ Dije con los ojos un poco llorosos.

"_Aja, pero vamos a dejar a los niños con nuestros esposo e iremos a pijamas de comida chatarra a casa de tu mamá" _Ante esto no pude evitar reírme.

Hannah deshizo el abrazo y me sonrió. Noté que sus ojos estaban dilatados y ella pálida.

"_Hey, ¿estás bien?"_

"_Sí, solo tengo un dolor de cabeza"_

"_Deberías ir a que te chequen"_

"_Estaré bien, ¿me pasas una aspirina?"_

"_Sí"_

Me giré para tomar la aspirina cuando escuché un golpe. Me voltee y vi a Hannah en suelo inconsciente.

"_¡HANNAH!"_ Grité, estaba entrando en pánico. Me acerqué a ella e intenté despertar pero no funcionó.

"_¡SAM, JARED!"_ Grité. Momentos después estos aparecieron. Tan pronto como Sam nos vio, se acercó y se arrodilló.

"_¿Qué paso?"_ Preguntó.

"_No lo sé. Un momento está bien, dijo que solo era un dolor de cabeza. Me giré por una aspirina y colapso"_

"_¡Jared llama a un ambulancia!"_ Gritó Sam

Todo lo que parecía que pasaba rápidamente ahora era tan lento. Los paramédicos se llevaron a Hannah en una camilla. Les seguí en silencio, con lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas. Miré como la subían a la ambulancia. Sostuve su mano todo el camino.

Tan pronto como nos detuvimos, se la llevaron rápidamente a la sala de emergencias. Después de un rato aparecieron Jared y Sam

No podíamos hacer nada excepto sentarnos y esperar. Vi como la gente celebraba que las personas que amaban se recuperaban. Vi como los doctores daban la noticia a aquellas inocentes y desesperanzadas familias. Vi como rompían en llanto.

La gente venía y se iba. Por horas…

Cerca de las doce un doctor vino a vernos.

"_¿Son familia?"_ Preguntó.

"_Sí"_ Respondió Sam

"_Bueno, tengo noticias buenas y malas. Las buenas, ella está bien por el momento. La mala noticia, ella tiene un tumor cerebral. Por lo exámenes preliminares, parece que lo ha tenido un tiempo…"_

No pude escuchar después de eso, me bloqueé. No lo podía creer. Hannah. Mi Hannah, la Hannah que conocía desde kínder garden tenía un tumor. Sentía literalmente a mi corazón romperse, las lágrimas caían libres.

"_En un momento regreso"_ Fue todo lo que pude decir.

No espere por su respuesta, simplemente me fui. Afuera estaba lloviendo. Me quede parada esperando un taxi por un minuto. Finalmente uno paro y le di la dirección a donde ir.

Me senté y recordé toda la escena que había sucedido. Podía escuchar a mi corazón latir tan fuertemente y más lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas. Cuando el taxi paró le pagué al hombre y abrí la puerta.

"_Hey, lo que sea que haya sucedido, lo siento espero que todo vaya a mejorar"_ dijo el hombre.

"_Gracias"_ Susuré.

Tomé el elevador y presioné el tan familiar número. Sabía cómo la gente me veía. Estaba mojada, mi maquillaje corrido. Parecía que había asesinado a alguien.

Cuando el elevador se detuvo me salí, fue a la puerta y toqué. Edward contestó un momento después.

"_¿Bella? ¿Qué sucede Bella?"_

No contesté. Solo camine hasta él y lloré en su pecho. Edward pasó sus brazos a mi alrededor.

"_Shh… Todo va a estar bien, shh…"_ Repetía Edward una y otra vez mientras continuaba llorando.

* * *

_Si lo sé…. LO SIENTO…. No era mi intención retrasarme… sé lo que siente esperar a la actualización de un fic… no es nada lindo… pero entiéndame estuve cargada de cosas… la escuela dejaba mucha tarea sin considerar que época de parciales… incluso 3 en un solo día, exposiciones, trabajos infernales… luego comenzó mis mensuales… y por si fuera poco estuve una semana sin internet… Toda una odisea… de hecho sigo en exámenes…_

_Dejando eso de lado… soy yo o parace que Edward y Bella necesitan una cama seriamente… xD A mi shockeo el chap, nadie esperaba esto… y si pregunta por Hannah, solo diré que en los próximos chaps sabrán, total solo le quedan 5 chaps a la historia… por lo que planteo algo…_

_Traduzco la continuación del fic, aún no esta completa._

_Trazduco unos one-shoot qe deseo hacer desde hace mucho tiempo._

_Traduzco un fic cortito pero que realmente amo…_

_Qué hago¿?_

_Dejen Reviews¡! Como siempre:TODO riview será agradecido en PERSONA en HORARIO NOCTURO por un COMPLACIENTE: Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, Seth, Sam, Jacob, etc.... El que deseen o todos ¡!!!_


	13. Estrella Fugaz

_NADA de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Meyer-Sama y la idea original de TwilightFan2010, yo solo me adjudico esta humilde traducción. _

_I don't Twilight but Edward owns me completely. xD_

* * *

**When No One Else Cared**

**Por: TwilightFan2010**

**Traducido por: The little Cullen**

* * *

**Estrella Fugaz**

**BPOV**

"_¡Esto es una estupidez!" _Gritó Hannah desde su habitación

"_¡Deja de gritar, tendrás un aneurisma!" _Le respondí con un grito.

"_Que chica"_ Murmuró Sam. Le respondí con una pequeña sonrisa.

"_Personalmente, preferiría descansar en cama, con gente a mi disposición 24/7" _Dije.

"_Yo también. Así que, ¿qué quiere ahora?"_

"_Dijo que no tiene hambre, solo está sedienta"_

"_Bueno. Voy a hacerle queso asado (?) y la forzaré a que se lo trague, si tengo que hacerlo. Ella __va__ a comer"_

Justo entonces tocaron la puerta.

"Yo abriré" Dije saliendo de la cocina.

Jared estaba en el trabajo, así que sólo Sam y yo nos estábamos haciendo cargo de Hannah hasta que el doctor dijera que podría salir de la cama. Ella ha estado ahí por una semana. Tyler viene todos los días a verla, ese chico sí que está enamorado de ella. Por lo que pensé que el que estaba a la puerta era él. Esta equivocada.

"_¿Edward?"_ Dije _"Pensaba que tenías una cita en la corte"_

"_Bueno, sí pero las cosas cambian" _Dijo sonriendo antes de ponerse a mi altura y besarme.

"_Estoy feliz que estés aquí"_ Murmuré en contra de su pecho.

"_Yo también"_

"_Bueno, tú no eres Tyler"_ Dijo Sam entrando a la sala.

"_No, ¿acaso hay algo que debería saber?"_ Bromeó Edward.

"_Bueno…"_ Dije.

"_Será mejor que estés bromeando"_

"_Tal vez"_ me giré y me alejé de él. Sam dejó el cuarto para darnos un poco de privacidad. Estaba como a 5 pies de él cuando sentí a sus brazos atraparme y sus labios cerca de mi oído.

"_Espero que estés bromeando"_ Susurró.

"_Por supuesto que estoy bromeando. Tú eres el único para mí"_ Dije descansando sobre su pecho y cerrando los ojos.

"_Qué bueno"_ Susurró y comenzó a besar mu cuello. Cerré los ojos y memoricé la sensación de sus labios en mi piel.

"_Así que, ¿qué haces aquí?"_

"_Venía a visitar a mi novia"_ Bromeó Edward.

"_Edward"_

El simplemente se río en mi oído por mi molestia.

"_Genial, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, así que si me disculpas"_ Dije empujándolo para liberándome de su abrazo, el en cambio me jaló hacia él y me sentó en su regazo en el mueble.

"_Lo siento"_ Susurró en mi oído.

No le respondí.

"_Solo quería saber si te gustaría ir a cenar conmigo, si le parece bien a Sam y Hannah"_

"_Si, me encantaría"_

"_¿Estás segura?"_

"_Sí, Tyler está a punto de venir y Sam se quedará aquí"_

"_Ok, te veo ésta noche" _Susurró en mi oído antes de besarme gentilmente e irse. "_Te recogeré a las 7 en punto"_ dijo ya estando en la puerta.

Miré al reloj y eran las 4 así que decidí tomar un largo baño de burbujas.

"_¿Qué quería Edward?"_ Preguntó Sam entrando a mi habitación mientras escogía algo para ponerme.

"_Quería que saliéramos a cenar ¿te molesta?"_

"_No. ¿Necesitas ayuda?"_

"_Por favor. No puedo encontrar algo"_

"_Toma, ponte esto"_

"_Sam ¡eres un salvavidas" Te amo." _Le dije abrazandola.

"_Cuando quieras ¿a qué hora vendrá?"_

"_7, pero estoy pensando en tomar un largo baño de burbujas"_

"_Ok"_

**EPOV**

Toqué a la puerta de Bella por segunda vez en el día y Sam abrió.

"_Wow, Edward ¡Te vez fashion!"_ Rió

"_¿Fashion?"_

"_No me preguntes. Bella lo dijo primero"_

"_Hablando de Bella…"_

"_Oh, ella está casi lista. ¿Te gustaría entrar a esperar?"_

"_Claro"_

Me quedé parado en la sala mientras Sam iba a ver a Bella.

"_¡Hey Edward!"_ Escuche Hannah gritar

"_Hola, ¿cómo te sientes?"_

"_¡Muy mal, ¿y tú?!"_

"_¡Hannah, cierra el pico!"_ Escuché a un ángel decir. Me giré para ver a Bella y me paralicé. Era la cosa más hermosa que haya visto. Estaba vistiendo un vestido azul pavo de tirantes, hasta las rodillas. Tenía un poco de maquillaje, delineador y mascara, se veía como una diosa. La jalé hacia mis brazos.

"_Bella"_ Respiré en contra de su piel causando que se erizara. _"No tienes idea de lo que causas en mí"_

Bella se libero de mi abrazo y sonrió hacia mí antes de besarme.

"_Así que Sr. Cullen ¿qué hay en el menú de esta noche?"_

"_Es una sorpresa"_

"_Odio las sorpresas"_

"_Te va a gustar esta" _Sonreí antes de tomar la mano de Bella.

"_Adiós"_ Se dispidió antes de salir por la puerta.

"_¡USEN PROTECCIÓN!" _Hannah gritó antes de cerrar la puerta.

Noté como la cara de Bella se ponía roja de repente, no pude evitar reírme por lo que me mando una mirada gélida.

El trayecto fue corto y callado. Bella se quedó bocabierto cuando nos detuvimos.

"_¿Dónde estamos?" _Preguntó

"_Cuando era pequeño, mis padres me traían aquí algunas veces. Nos podríamos sentarnos aquí ver el lago o el cielo"_

"_Wow"_ Fue todo lo que ella dijo. Le abrí la puerta y le ofrecí mi mano.

"_Mantén tus ojos cerrados"_ Le susurré.

**BPOV**

"_Ahora puedes abrir los ojos"_ Dijo Edward cuando nos detuvimos. En cuanto abrí mis ojos, me quede bocabierta. Era tan bello. Edward preparó un picnic y dejó velas por doquier.

"_Edward…"_

"_¿Te gusta?"_

"_No, me encanta. __Es tan dulce, gracias Edward"_

El simplemente sonrió y besó mis nudillos. Nos sentamos y comimos. No era nada extravagante, solo unos simples sándwiches.

"_Entonces… ¿porqué escogiste esto?"_ Pregunte curiosamente.

"_Número uno, los restaurants estan sobre evaluados, dos los meseros, hombre o mujer, nos arruinaría la noche con su constante flirteo"_

"_Buen punto"_

"_Mira"_ Edward apuntó a una estrella fugaz. _"Pide un deseo"_ Sususrró, y lo hicé. Cuando abrí mis ojos, Edward me estaba viendo fijamente. Luego lenta y gentilmente, tomó mi cara entre sus manos y me vio a los ojos.

Besó mi frente, luego mis ojos, mi naríz y finalmente mis labios.

"_Bella" _Susurró.

"_Edward"_

"_Te amo"_

* * *

_Antes de que piensen en matarme por no actualizar antes recuerden una traductora muerta significa ya no más fic… PERDÓN¡!!!! No era mi intención tardar tanto pero entre la escuela, trabajos y parciales (porque sí, a los maestros les importa muy poco si hace apenas unos días que lo mensuales acabaron) y falta de inspiración (también es necesaria para traducir) no pude subir el chap. _

_Ya me decidí después de terminar con este fic, traduciré unos cuantos one-shots y uno q otro short-fic... sé que muchas desean que traduzca la secuela pero esta un no se acaba y sería pero que les dejará esperando por lo que dejaré un poco más de tiempo a la autora._

_Por cierto tengo que dejar unas gracias especiales a: __**Khata-Cullen **__y __**MaiaEvans **__por ser el review No. __**1 **__y __**200**__ respectivamente xD_

_Dejen Reviews¡! Como siempre:TODO riview será agradecido en PERSONA en HORARIO NOCTURO por un COMPLACIENTE: Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, Seth, Sam, Jacob, etc.... El que deseen o todos ¡!!!_


	14. Me quedaré a tu lado

_NADA de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Meyer-Sama y la idea original de TwilightFan2010, yo solo me adjudico esta humilde traducción. _

_I don't Twilight but Edward owns me completely. xD_

**NOTA: Para este chap recomiendo que escuchen "I'll stand by you" de The Pretenders**

* * *

**When No One Else Cared**

**Por: TwilightFan2010**

**Traducido por: The little Cullen**

* * *

**Me quedaré a tu lado**

**BPOV**

"_Te amo"_

Oh Dios mío esa era la última cosa que pensé escuchar de él. Yo sabía que también lo amaba, pero no estaba segura si podía decirlo. ¿Debería arriesgarme? Lo miré y pude ver en sus ojos cuanto lo estaba dañando el que no le respondiera. ¿Por qué dudaba ahora? Miré hacia otro lado tratando de evitar el contacto ocular. Lo levantarse. Lo mire y él se estaba alejando. Oh no ¿qué estaba haciendo? ¡No podía perderlo!

Me levanté y corrí tras él. _"¡Edward espera!"_ Le llame. Pero él no se detuvo, no me vió ni hizo nada. _"Por favor Edward detente"_ Comencé a sollozar mientras caía al suelo. Él no regreso. Me quede ahí solamente llorando. Eventualmente me pare y regresé al picnic donde me recosté a llorar.

Después de que ya no pude llora, simplemente me quede ahí, pidiendo a Dios otra oportunidad. No me moví para llamar un taxi ni para hablar a Sam o a alguien más. Me merecía esto. Lastimé a la persona más importante en mi vida.

Escuché a alguien acercarse a mí, pero no me importo mirara quién era. Sentí a dos brazos fuertes cargarme y acercarme a su pecho. Entre mi cabeza en su pecho al tiempo que me llevaba al coche.

Edward me dejo en el asiento el pasajero, me puso el cinturón de seguridad y se subió al lado del conductor. No dijimos nada mientras conducía a su departamento. Quería decir algo, cualquier cosa, ¿pero qué? Edward me cargó a su apartamento y me sentó gentilmente en su cama antes de irse, cerrando la puerta antes de salir.

Miré al reloj de su buro. Eran las 10:57. Fui al vestidor de Edward y tomé una de sus camisas y uno de sus shorts y rápidamente me cambié para subirme de nuevo a la cama.

Esperé pacientemente a que el sueño llegará a mí, pero nunca sucedió. Cerca de la 1:42, Edward aún no regresaba y yo seguía sin poder dormir así que me fui a buscarlo. Estaba sentado en el sofá mirando la tele, pero en realidad no parecía que estuviera prestando atención.

"_¿Edward?"_ Susurré. Él se giró y me miró antes de regresar su vista a la TV. _"Lo siento"_ Murmuré.

Caminé hasta él y me senté en su regazo.

"_Por favor Edward, di algo"_

"_¿Qué quieres que diga?"_

"_Edward"_ Estaba al borde de las lágrimas. _"Lo siento, ¡por favor! No es que no te ame. Te amo. ¡Te amo con todo mi corazón! Solo estaba sorprendida y asustada. ¡Por favor Edward! Lo siento_ ". Susurré las últimas palabras antes de bajarme de su regazo. Cuando iba a alejarme, el me tomó de la muñeca y me jaló de regreso a su regazo.

"_Lo siento Bella, sobreactúe. Es solo que todo esto es nuevo para mí y cuando no me contestaste, me asusté. No puedo perderte, y cuando no dijiste nada, pensé que te había llevado demasiado lejos y me ibas a dejar"._

"_Jamás podría dejarte. Lo siento por hacerte sentir así"_

Enterré mi cara su cuello y él me frotaba la espalda con dulzura. Edward se levanto, aún cargándome contra su mecho y me llevó a su cuarto, donde me dormí entre sus brazos.

**Unos días después**

"_Ok, Hannah, tus resultados se ven bien. Te vamos a hacer una cirugía. Tu tumor podría romperse __**(?)**_en cualquier momento y si eso sucede las consecuencias podrían ser fatales"Explicó el doctor.

"_Ok ¿ __cuándo__sería__ la __cirugía?"_

"_Podríamos ponerte mañana al medio día"_

"_Suena bien"_

"_Te veo mañana, tómatelo con calma"_

El doctor se fue y Hannah recogió sus cosas.

"_¡Por fin buenas noticias!"_ Hannah dijo mientras caminábamos fuera del hospital.

"_Sí, gracias a Dios"_

"_Así que ¿tú y Edward van a salir ésta noche?"_

"_No, él va a trabajar hasta tarde"_

"_Oh, ¿hace cuando que los dos están saliendo?"_

"_Casi dos meses. Hey ¿cómo van tú y Tyler?"_

"_Bien, él va a venir ésta noche a ver películas conmigo"_

"_Suena bien"_

Estuvimos en silencio el resto del camino. Sam y Jared estaban en el sillón abrazándose y haciéndose mimos cuando entramos al departamento.

"_Ve a la cama Srita." _Ordenó Sam

"_¡Pero no quiero!" _Hannah lloriqueó como una niña de 4 años.

"_Oh, vamos. Te haré compañía"_ Dije tomando su mano y conduciéndola hasta su habitación.

Hannah y yo estuvimos recostadas viendo la Bella y la Bestia hasta que Tyler llegó.

"_Amo esta película"_ Comentó Hannah

"_Yo también, es mi película favorita de Disney"_

"_Lo sé, recuerdo cuando tus padres se divorciaron"_

Yo también lo recordaba. Recordaba cada pequeño detalle acerca de su divorcio. No fue pacífico y yo estaba atorada en medio. Creo que para explicarme, tendría que comenzar por el principio.

Mi madre y mi padre fueron amigos de la infancia y novios en la escuela. Eran inseparables. Todos pensaban que se casarían y serían la familia perfecta. Bueno ellos se casaron, pero forzadamente.

Se casaron cuando mi mama tenía 17 y padre 18. Ellos no querían casarse tan jóvenes, pero si no lo hacían, serían objeto de habladurías. Verás, mis padres cometieron el error de salir y festejar _mucho_ el juego de bienvenida de football.

Se emborracharon y mi mamá se embarazo de mí. Se vieron forzados a dejar la escuela. Se casaron, y en un intento de hacer feliz a mamá, un año después de que nací, mis padres y yo nos mudamos a Phoenix. A mi papá le gustaba Forks, pero prefería irse a Arizona que el divorcio.

Mis padres fueron felices generalmente. Íbamos a barbacoas con los vecinos. Éramos anfitriones de cenas en navidad. Eran la familia perfecta, desde un punto de vista simple e inocente.

Al principio mis padres intentaron no pelear, pero cuando tenía 3 años todo comenzó. Al principio eran pequeñas riñas, que se iban haciendo más grandes y más grandes. Me despertaba en medio de la noche y me sentaba en el último escalón a escucharlos.

Eventualmente me acostumbre y pretendía que no era nada. Le conté a Hannah todo. Ella me confortaba cuando lloraba. Ella siempre estuvo ahí para mí. Una noche cuando tenía 7 tuvieron una gran pelea. Me desperté por los gritos y el sonido de un cristal rompiéndose. Mi madre estaba gritando que odiaba a mi padre y él le gritaba lo mismo.

Salí de la cama y caminé escaleras abajo. Vi a mis padres en la cocina. Mi madre estaba llorando y mi padre recorría la habitación.

"_¿Qué quieres que haga Renée?" _Preguntó Charlie.

"_¡¿Qué piensas que quiero?! Quiero que estés para nosotras. ¡Estoy tan cansada de que vengas a casa y te sientes a ver el football o lo que sea que veas! ¡Cuando la cena esta lista, comemos en silencio y luego regresas a sentarte al sofá! ¡No sabes nada acerca de nuestra hija! Si trabajo hasta tarde, o ¡si ella te necesita! ¿Qué rayos haces?"_

"_¡Tengo un trabajo Renée!"_

"_¡Yo también! Pero aún así encuentro tiempo para comprar la comida, limpiar la casa, cuidar a nuestra hija, cocinar y hacer mucho más"_

"_Bueno, si tan sólo tuviera tiempo"_

"_¡Lo tienes! Sólo que lo gasta estando sentado sobre tu perezoso trasero"_

"_Bueno, entonces qué rayos vamos a hacer para arreglar nuestro pequeño 'problema'"_

"_Vete"_

"_¿Qué?"_

"_Vete, regresa a Forks. Ya no eres más bienvenido aquí"_

"_¿Qué quieres decir Renée?"_

"_Quiero el divorcio…"_

Exhalé y fue entonces cuando mis padres notaron mi presencia. No les di tiempo para que intentaran explicarse. Corrí, atravesé la puerta. Solo sabía de un lugar al que podría ir. Corrí y corrí hasta encontrar nuestro lugar 'secreto'. Hannah ya estaba ahí por supuesto.

La mamá de Hannah era una mujer de negocios. Siempre estaba de viaje y deja a Hannah al cargo de una niñera que ni siquiera le importaba un ápice. Hannah siempre estaba afuera. Cuando entre Hannah me miró y de alguna forma ella ya lo sabía. Me envolvió en un gran abrazo y estuvimos sentadas toda la noche. Estuve llorando entre sus brazos.

Aún no estaba lista para encarar a mis padres, pero eventualmente tendría que regresar. Cuando llegué a casa estaban estáticos, pero aún así eso no los mantuvo unidos. Mi padre se mudo unos días después. Nunca lo iba a visitar, excepto las dos semanas que pasa con él en verano, en las que permanecía en mi cuarto.

Siempre culpe a mi padre por el divorcio. Mi madre tenía razón, el nunca estuvo para nosotras. Lo amo, por supuesto. Pero no lo considero _realmente_ mi padre.

Algo me interrumpió. Tyler estaba tocando la puerta.

"_Siento interrumpir"_ Se disculpó Tyler.

"_No, está bien"_ Dije bajándome de la cama. _"¡Deberían comportarse y usar protección!"_

"_Te odio"_ Respondió Hannah.

"_¡Los amo!"_

Cerré la puerta y fui a ver que estaban haciendo Sam y Jared. Estaban montándoselo en el sofá, por supuesto.

"_Hey, ¿qué vamos a hacer esta noche?" _Preguntó Sam

"_Voy a ir a la tienda y luego a rentar unas películas"_

"_Ok, cuídate"_

"_Adiós"_ Dije mientras cruzaba la puerta.

Manejé hasta la tienda y llegué a la sección artística. De repente me vino la necesidad de hacer un scrap book. Estaba buscando uno cuando pensé en mi niñez.

Recordé el primer día de kínder. Jessica y Lauren eran las princesas de la escuela y me odiaban por alguna razón. Lo recordé como si todo hubiera pasado ayer.

**Flashback**

"_Muévete perdedora" Dijo Lauren mientras me empujaba. No pude evitar comenzar a llorar._

"_No entiendo porque a los niños les gustas mucho, ni siquiera eres bonita" Replico Jessica._

"_Mira niñita, ésta es mi escuela, y tú estás arruinando mi popularidad. ¡Tienes que irte!"_

"_¡Sí!"_

"_¡Cállense! Solo están celosas" Dijo Hannah viendo a mi rescate._

"_Celosas, ¿de qué?" Respondió Lauren_

"_De que solo tengan 5 años y que parezcan que ya tengan cirugía plástica cuando Bella se ve natural y todos los niños la prefieran a ella. ¡Piérdete Lauren! No eres bonita"_

"_Por lo menos yo sí le importo a mi mamá lo suficiente para que esté conmigo"_

_Eso fue todo. 3, 2, 1… Lauren recibió un golpe en el ojo y Hannah tuvo que sentarse en la esquina todo el día._

**Fin del Flashback**

**Flashback**

"_Bella" _Susurró Hannah desde su walkie-takie

"¿Sí?"

"¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Como si hubiera comido muchos dulces"

Escuché a Hannah reírse.

"_Sí… María estaba muy sacada de onda cuando entre a la casa. Pensó que había muerto. Comenzó a correr alrededor gritando 'estoy despedida, estoy despedida'. Fue tan gracioso"_

"_Me hubiera gustado estar ahí para verlo"_

"_A mí también"_

"_Así, que supongo que no te veré en unas semanas"_

"_Sí, te vas a visitar a tu padre. ¿Cuándo te vas?"_

"_Mañana en la mañana"_

"_Más vale que regreses"_

"_Lo haré"_

_Intenté esconder mis lágrimas pero Hannah me conocía muy bien._

"_¿Bella?"_

"_¡No quiero ir!" Lloré_

"_Shh… está bien. Podemos mandarnos cartas y sólo serán un par de semanas"_

_No le contesté. No sabía si podía_

"_Hey… ¿recuerdas nuestra canción?"_

_Hannah comenzó a cantar por el walkie-talkie_

"_Oh, ¿por qué te ves tan triste?_

_Hay lágrimas en tus ojos_

_Ven, ven a mí ahora_

_No te avergüences de llorar"_

_Continué cantando._

"_Déjame ver a través de ti_

_Porque yo también he visto la oscuridad_

_Cuando la noche cae sobre ti_

_Y no sabes qué hacer_

_Nada puedes decir que me haga amarte menos"_

"_Estaré a tu lado,_

_Estaré a tu lado, _

_No dejaré que nadie te lastime,_

_Estaré a tu lado"_

"_Te extrañaré Hannah" Le susurré cansadamente._

"_Yo también te extrañaré"_

"_Estoy realmente cansada"_

"_Yo también"_

"_Iré a dormir. Te hablaré luego"_

"_Adiós" Susurró. No pude estar segura pero creí escucharla susurrar un 'no me olvides'._

**Fin del Flashback**

Mis pensamientos fueron perturbados por el sonido de mi celular. Miré el identificador y rezaba Sam.

"_Hey, ¿qué sucede?"_

**EPOV**

"_¿Bueno?" Contesté el teléfono._

"_¡Hey, Edward!" _Mi feliz hermana dijo por el teléfono.

"_Hey Alice ¿qué pasa?"_

"_Solo quería saber cuando tú y tu novia vendrán a visitarnos de nuevo"_

"_Bueno, si ella no tiene nada que hacer este fin de semana podría ser"_

"_¡Sí! Sé que aún no la conozco mucho, pero ella te trajo de vuelta así que ella es como mi mejor amiga. ¿Piensas que querría ser mi dama de honor?"_

"_Creo que le encantaría. Gracias Alice"_

"_Por supuesto. ¡Pero no le digas, quiero que sea una sorpresa!"_

"_No lo haré"_

"_Cuando estén listos, yo voy a planear su boda"_

"_Alice, aún ni siquiera le he pedido matrimonio"_

"_Aún, es la palabra clave, hermanito"_

"_Alice, por favor…" _Fui interrumpido por alguien tocando en mi puerta. Pensé que era Tanya que venía a molestarme de nuevo. Pero estaba equivocado.

Era Bella. Estaba completamente mojada, su cara estaba pálida, sus ojos rojos y las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

"_Alice, tengo que colgar, te llamo luego"_ Colgué antes de que me pudiera replicar y corrí hasta Bella solo para que se desplomara entre mis brazos.

Sabía que algo estaba mal, así que le sobe la espalda intentado confortarla, recé para que no fuera lo que estaba pensando.

"_Shh… amor. Todo estará bien"_ Susurré una y otra vez en su oído. Cuando finalmente se calmó un poco, dijo las palabras que nunca quise escuchar.

"_Hannah está muerta…"_

* * *

_Sí lo es demasiado traumante… lo sé… muchas se lo esperaban y otras no tanto…_

_PERDÓN¡!!!! Juró que no fue mi intención tardar tanto… pero creo que con una disculpa no basta… hasta fic solo que quedarán un chap… máximo dos… por lo de secuela… daré tiempo a la autora haber si avanza… _

_La letra de la canción, es la -mala- traducción mía de la canción "I'll stand by you"_

_Ah... se me olvida... Romina se que me haz querido mandar tu correo pero FF no deja que se envíen en los reviews... así que te dejo el mío: ishiracampos # hotmail (quita el simbolito de # y remplazalo por un arroba y ya) agregame¡!!!! toda la qe quiera puede hacerlo... no hay problem_

_PUBLICIDAD: Pásense a mi nueva traducción "Fallen Angel" en vdd es una buena historia…_

_NOTA: Al dejar review acepta las condiciones, tal como ser visitada en un horario nocturno por complaciente: Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, Sam, Jacob, Seth, Paul, Embry, Quil, Demetri, Nahuel, Félix, etc._


	15. Último Adiós

_NADA de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Meyer-Sama y la idea original de TwilightFan2010, yo solo me adjudico esta humilde traducción. _

_I don't Twilight but Edward owns me completely. xD_

_NOTA: Se crea una major atmósfera si se escucha __**I'll stand by you**_

* * *

**When No One Else Cared**

**Por: TwilightFan2010**

**Traducido por: The little Cullen**

* * *

**Último Adiós**

_Oh, ¿por qué te ves tan triste?  
__Hay lágrimas en tus ojos,  
__Ven, ven a mí ahora,  
__No te avergüences de llorar…_

**BPOV**

Me quede parada viéndome en el espejo. El funeral de Hannah era hoy y estábamos a punto de salir. Mis ojos estaban rojos del constante llorar durante los tres últimos días. Aún no podía creer que ella se fue. Ni hacía 3 meses que estábamos en la cocina. Ese era mi primer día como secretaria de Edward. Estaba tan nerviosa y ella me reconforto.

El pensamiento trajo lágrimas a mis ojos y un sollozo escapo de mi pecho. Sentí un par de brazos cerrarse a mi alrededor. Edward. Enterré mi cara en su pecho y continúe llorando.

"_Shh… amor"_ Susurró Edward mientras dibuja círculos en mi espalda. Estuvimos así hasta que escuchamos un suave golpe en la puerta. Sam estaba parada ahí, su cara era pálida y sus ojos rojos.

"_Es hora de irse"_ Susurró

"_Ok"_ Respondí en un susurró. Edward mantuvo un brazo alrededor de mi cintura mientras caminamos hasta su coche. Cuando llegamos al funeral noté que había mucha gente. Viejos amigos de la escuela, la familia de Hannah, también estaba la familia de Sam, pensé que mis padres también estarían por ahí.

Vi a Melissa, la hermana mayor de Hannah. Caminé hasta ella y le di una sonrisa triste que me regresó. La abracé y ella me devolvió el abrazo.

"_¿Cómo estás?"_ Le pregunté.

"_He estado mejor"_

"_Sí…"_

"_Bella, quería agradecerte"_

"_¿Por qué?"_

"_Siempre estuviste ahí para Hannah. Nunca estuve ara ella, ni cuando nuestra madre estaba ausente, pero sabía que es que tú estabas ahí para confortarla. Me duele haber estado alejada de ella, realmente me duele. Pero estoy feliz de que haya encontrado a una amiga como tú"_

No sabía que decir. Simplemente asentí y el brazo de Edward me rodeo la cintura de nuevo. Caminamos hasta donde habían unas pocas persona hasta que vi a Tyler. El estaba ahí cuando sucedió. Él lo vio.

"_Hola Tyler, ¿cómo lo estás llevando?_

"_No muy bien, Bella. ¿Y tú?"_

"_Lo mismo. Lo siento tanto Tyler"_

"_Gracias, sé que no estuvimos juntos por mucho, pero realmente la quería"_

"_Lo sé, ella también te quería"_

Tyler sonrío ligeramente antes de alejarse caminando. Pase mis brazos alredor de Edward. Estábamos a punto de tomar nuestros asientos cuando vi una cara familiar caminar hacia a mí.

_Déjame ver a través de ti,  
__Porque yo también he visto la oscuridad,  
__Cuando la noche cae sobre de ti  
__Y no sabes que hacer,  
__No puedes confesar nada que pueda hacerme amarte menos…_

"_¿Mamá?"_

"_Hola, bebé"_ Dijo mientras me tomaba entre sus brazos. _"Lo siento"_

"_Gracias por venir"_

"_Por supuesto"_ Mi madre continuo abrazándome hasta que sugirió que fuéramos a nuestros asientos. Me senté entre mi madre y Edward. Samantha y Jared estaban atrás de nosotros. Vi a la hermana de Hannah y su esposo. La peor parte de todo esto era que la madre de Hannah no estaba aquí.

"_Hoy es un triste día para nuestros ojos, pero glorioso para los ojos del Señor…"_ Comenzó el sacerdote. _"Aunque pensemos que perdemos a un amigo, Dios está ganando un ángel…"_

Entre mi rostro en el pecho de Edward mientras el sacerdote seguí hablando. No alcé a mirada. No podía. Estaba escuchando, pero era muy difícil. Cuando dijo mi nombre para que dijo para que dijera unas palabras, me pare y caminé hasta ahí.

Miré a todos. Sus ojos estaban rojos, había lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Le sonreí tristemente antes de comenzar.

"_Hannah era… Hannah. Tenía su propia personalidad y sentido del humor. Estaba tan llena de vida y siempre sabía la forma de hacerte sentir mejor. Conocí a Hannah desde siempre. Ella no tuvo la mejor infancia, pero si tú necesitabas a alguien, era todo lo que le importaba_

_Podía quedarse hasta la media noche hablando contigo, solo para hacerte sentir mejor. No importaba si su corazón fue roto por un chico o si tenía un hueso roto, tú eras lo primero en su mundo. Hay tantas cosas que me gustaría decir de ella. Ella era tan hermosa y nunca dejó que nadie ni nada la deprimiera._

_Hannah era probablemente la persona más feliz que conozco. Podía tener una neumonía y aún así ella seguía diciendo bromas. Ella no se merecía haberse ido tan joven. La amo con todo mi corazón. Ella fue mejor que una hermana para mí. Sé que hablo por todos cuando digo que la vida no será igual sin ella"._

Estaba sollozando al final del discurso. Me bajé del púlpito y regresé hasta donde estaba Edward. El sacerdote continúo el discurso antes de dirigirnos al cementerio.

_Estaré a tu lado,  
__Estaré a tu lado,  
__No dejaré que nadie te lastime,  
__Estaré a tu lado,_

Había comenzado a llover ligeramente pero nadie se movía. Bajaron lentamente el ataúd hasta el suelo. Apreté la camisa de Edward cada vez que el ataúd bajaba más y más.

"_Te deseamos paz y armonía, Hannah. Esperamos volver a verte algún día"._ Finalizó el sacerdote.

La lluvia empeoró. La gente procedió a dejar las flores sobre su ataúd. Decían su último adiós y se iban. Sam y Jared fueron los penúltimos en marcharse. Yo simplemente me quede ahí parada, viendo su tumba.

Hannah Elizabeth Moore  
9-4-1988 - 11-5-2008  
Amada hermana y amiga

"_Bella tenemos que irnos"_ Susurró Edward. Ahora estaba cayendo una tormenta. Asentí con la cabeza antes de voltearme hacia Edward.

"_¿Puedo quedarme contigo ésta noche?"_

"_Claro"_

Edward besó mi frente mientras pasaba un brazo a mí alrededor y caminábamos hasta su auto. El camino a casa fue silencioso, pero no de un silencio pacifico. Edward tomó mi mano durante el trayecto a su departamento.

"_Tenemos que sacarte esas ropas. Te vas a enfermar"_

"_ok"_

Edward me pasó una toalla, una de sus camisas y pantalones para dormir.

"_Me cambiaré en el baño, para que te puedas cambiar en el cuarto"_. Dije y me fui hasta el baño, pero no me cambié. No tenía energía. Después de un rato Edward tocó la puerta.

_Si estás molesto, me molestaré,  
__No te guardes nada,  
__Ven habla conmigo ahora,  
__Hey, ¿por qué te escondes?,  
__También me molestaré,  
__Me parezco mucho a ti..._

"_¿Bella?" _Dijo pegando mostrando su cabeza a través de puerta. Él notó que no me había cambiado.

"_Bella, necesitas cambiarte"_ No respondí, solo lo miré. _"¿Quieres que te ayude?"_

"_Sí"_ Susurré.

Me paré para que fuera más fácil para Edward.

Edward primero me ayuda a quitarme mi playera y la tiró a un lado. Pasé mis brazos alrededor y temblé. Edward frotó mis brazos en un intento de mantenerme caliente. Agarró la toalla y me arropó antes de desabotonar mis pantalones.

Edward me los sacó lenta y gentilmente. Seguí temblando y Edward me abrazó. Me sentí también con él a mi lado. No sabía que haría en este momento si estuviera sola. M puse de puntillas y lo besé. El me devolvió el beso y me quite la toalla.

Él cortó el contacto y yo me aferré a su camisa.

"_¿Bella, estás segura? No tienes porque hacerlo."_

"_Lo quiero hacer Edward."_

_Cuando estás en una encrucijada,  
__Y no sabes que camino escoger  
__Déjame ayudarte,  
__Porque incluso si estás mal…_

Edward me besó de nuevo. Sus manos se dirigieron a mi espalda y colapsaron en mi sostén.

"_Te amo" _Susurré.

"_Yo también te amo"_ Respondió Edward.

Edward me cargó en brazos y me llevó a la cama. Me acostó gentilmente y me acompaño.

Se veía indeciso así que le di una sonrisa antes de besarlo.

_Estaré a tu lado,  
__Estaré a tu lado,  
__No dejaré que nadie te lastime,  
__Estaré a tu lado,  
__Llévame, a tu hora más oscura,  
__Nunca te rechazaré,  
__Estaré a tu lado,_

_Y cuando…  
__La noche caiga sobre ti, amor,  
__Te sientas solo,  
__No estarás solo  
__Estaré a tu lado,_

* * *

_Bueno aquí dejo el chap… para quien desea más solo me queda decir que aquí acaba el chap originalmente y qe a la historia le queda un chap más… creo…_

_Sinceramente la vez lo leí lloré en la muerte de Hannah, en este y el anterior chap… creo que no ayuda mucho el escuchar la canción… Alguien me dijo que había otra versión de Carrie Underwood y si yo no me equivoco tmb hay más pero mi favorita es la de The Pretenders…_

_Hablando me mi otra traducción juró que mañana subo chap… Malditos neopets!!! Ocupan mucho tu tiempo… xD_

_NOTA: Al dejar review acepta las condiciones, tal como ser visitada en un horario nocturno por complaciente: Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, Sam, Jacob, Seth, Paul, Embry, Quil, Demetri, Nahuel, Félix, etc._


	16. Epílogo

_NADA de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Meyer-Sama y la idea original de TwilightFan2010, yo solo me adjudico esta humilde traducción. _

_I don't Twilight but Edward owns me completely. xD_

**

* * *

**

When No One Else Cared

**Por: TwilightFan2010**

**Traducido por: The little Cullen**

* * *

**Epilogo**

**BOPV**

"_¿Bueno?" _Dije contestando mi teléfono.

"_Hola cariños, ¿cómo va todo?"_ Preguntó mi madre.

"_Bien. ¿Cómo esta Phil? ¿Algún hermanito o hermanita en camino?"_

"_Ja, ja no de ninguna manera. Casi me da un ataque al corazón por criarte y eso que era joven"_

"_Oh, gracias, querida madre"_

"_Si, si. ¿Cómo estás tú y tu novio?"_

"_Edward y yo estamos bien, mamá. Oh, Dios ¿cuándo vas a recordar su nombre?"_

"_Cuando tú y él se casen y me den nietos"_

"_¡MAMÁ!"_

"_¿Qué? Oh, tal vez vaya a pasar unos días por ahí, ¿te parece bien?"_

"_Sí, está bien"_

"_Y, ¿cómo están Sam y Jared? Me siento tan mal de no poder haber ido a la boda"_

"_Están de luna de miel"_

"_Está bien ¿y a dónde fueron?"_

"_Paris"_

"_Siempre quise ir ahí. Bueno solo quería llamarte para decirte que te quiero"_

"_Yo también te quiero mamá"_

"_Después hablamos"_

"_Adiós"_

Estaba en su apartamento. Me mudé con Edward hace unos días. Pensamos que sería más fácil si vivíamos juntos y le dábamos a Sam y Jared un poco de privacidad"

"_¿Edward?" _Llamé.

Escuché un 'oof' desde baño, así que lo seguí y me encontré con un perro de cabello dorado mojado.

"_Aw, que lindo"_ Dije arrodillándome en el suelo para tomar en brazos al cachorrito mojado. Edward salió del baño en lo que yo me paraba.

"_Sorpresa"_

"_¿Me compraste una mascota?"_

Edward sonrió ante mi pregunta.

"_Gracias" _Dije antes de besarlo. Cuando nos separamos él seguía sonriendo.

"_Estaban regalándolos en la tienda. Es una niña. La llevé a la veterinaria a que le dieran sus vacunas y todo. Está perfectamente sana"_

"_¿Cuál es su nombre?"_

"_Espera que tú se lo pusieras"_

"_Hmm… Me gusta Maggie"_

"_Entonces Maggie será"_ Edward me besó al tiempo que Maggie saltó de mis brazos y se quedo quieta en la esquina.

"_Es un buen perro"_ Señalé.

"_Lo es"_ Dijo Edward mientras me besaba de nuevo. Me abrazó y profundizó el beso. Edward me alzó y rodeé su cadera con mis piernas. Él me llevó hasta la habitación y me recostó gentilmente.

"_Te amo, ¿lo sabes?"_

"_Tal vez"_ Sonreí.

"_¿Tal vez?"_

"_Sí, tal vez"_

"_Bueno, entonces tendré que demostrarte que te amo"_

"_Sí, creo que lo harás" _Edward se posó sobre mí y me continuó besando.

**Siguiente día.**

Tomé un profundo respiro tratando de calmarme.

"_¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto?"_ Edward se acercó y me besó.

"_Sí, estoy segura"_

"_Ok, cuando estés lista"_

"_Estoy lista"_

Salí del auto con flores en la mano, caminando hasta la colina. Los brazos de Edward me rodearon todo el camino. Cuando nos detuvimos me arrodillé y dejé las flores en la lápida.

"_Hola Hannah, te extrañamos. Ha sucedido un montón de cosas desde que te fuiste. Samantha y Jared por fin se casaron, así que supongo que ganaste la apuesta."_

"_¿Apuesta?"_

"_Sí, la hicimos en la secundaria, pensando cuando se casarían. Ella le atinó. Yo dije que se casarían en unos años más"_

"_Oh"_

"_Así sido todo un año desde que te fuiste, y no ha sido fácil. Espero que donde sea que te encuentres seas muy feliz"_

Luego toqué la lápida, diciendo su nombre. Me sequé las lágrimas mientras me paraba y le sonreía a Edward. Él me devolvió la sonrisa y me abrazó.

"_Te amo Bella"_

"_Yo también te amo"_

Sabía que las cosas sería peor y mejor para mí, nosotros. Perder a Hannah no fue fácil y no aún no lo es. Sabía que donde sea que este, ella era feliz. Por lo que yo estaba feliz por ella. Tenía todo lo que necesita. Amigos. Familia. Amor. Sip, por fin mi vida comenzaba.

* * *

**FIN**

_Sí lo se, pasó mucho tiempo desde que no actualizaba pero con todo de la epidemia… que gracias a Dios en la parte de México donde me encuentro no sucedió nada… Cualquiera diría que con las vacaciones actualizaría rápido pero no…_

_Se que en epilogo no se dice mucho y muchas esperaban que mínimo Edward le pidiera matrimonio a Bella pero no se preocupen… recuerden queda la secuela¡!!!!_

_Por el momento creo que no subiré la secuela dentro de un mes o dos, por que al parecer la autora anda algo escasa de inspiración. Seguiré con Fallen Angel y unos one shots que tengo por ahí y que deseo traducir._

_Doy gracias a todas las Alertas, los Favoritos y sobre todo los REVIEWS que dejaron. Un gran aplauso/abrazo a todas uds. También me gustaría dar gracias a esos lectores que siguieron la historia sin dejar review, los invito a en este el ultimo chap que lo dejen._

_Cualquier duda que haya dejado la historia la responderé vía e-mail. Au Revoir_

_NOTA: Al dejar review acepta las condiciones, tal como ser visitada en un horario nocturno por complaciente: Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, Sam, Jacob, Seth, Paul, Embry, Quil, Demetri, Nahuel, Félix, etc_


End file.
